I Have You Now
by NovaNights
Summary: 10 years ago Sarah escaped the Labyrinth with her brother safe and as reigning Champion of the Labyrinth. Now she lives a very controlled life, refusing to ever be caught unprepared. A perfect bubble. Little did she know her life was being closely monitored and little did she know, her perfect little bubble was about to go POP!
1. Chapter 1 A Mundane Reality

**This is a Jareth and Sarah romance, full of lots of challenging Goblin King antics, some raunchy bits (Hence the M Rating) and some good old Sassy Sarah. And plenty of mess added by the Goblins (Even I cant control them!).**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jim Henson's Labyrinth, I just have a massive admiration for his work, especially with this film and A huge admiration for my Idol David Bowie who plays Jareth the Goblin King in this story (I mean who resist him in those tight leggings?!). I do not profit from this story unless you count making people smile and swoon. Otherwise this is all done for fun.**

 **I am a new writer, well at least new to online as i've never allowed anyone to read my writing. So any reviews are welcome, but I do ask for constructive criticism, please help me to make this an enjoyable read for everyone, Labyrinth is close to my heart and I would hate to sully it in the eyes of anyone.**

 **Looking forward to feedback, Thank you, Please Enjoy! Love NovaNights xx**

Chapter 1: A Mundane Reality

Sarah's life was dull.

No, not dull. It was depressing.

She lived the same repetetive events almost daily, but she couldnt complain, she enjoyed the safety that came with it. No longer the reckless child she once was Sarah planned everything she could to the last detail, she never wanted to be caught unprepared, so if any problem arose, whether it be a lost pen to a spilled drink, to a last minute social invite out straight after work, Sarah had it all. She lived in her own neat little bubble, whilst it was stressful to maintain the order of said bubble, Sarah didnt want it to change, or at least she didnt know how to change it.

But what no-one knew was that The King of the Goblin's had fallen in love with the girl... And because Sarah lacked this knowledge, believing it to be a made up fairytale, she had no idea that now Ten years after their last meeting, his Majesty was plotting, he was going to turn her world. He was going to wreak havoc in Sarahs life, he would burst her neat little bubble, and he would enjoy watching her struggle to regain control. She would learn the meaning of the word 'Unfair'.

"Hello, you're speaking to Miss Williams, personal assistant to Mr Fineman of Fineman and Family law firm, how can I help you...? Yes... uh huh... My apologies Miss Cartell but Mr Fineman is currently in an incredibly important meeting with a client. If you would like to... Yes I understand that it may be important, but I have been told he should not be disturbed... yes... ok, I will tell him. Thank you for calling" slamming the phone down, Sarah sighed heavily before getting back to her emails. Why she had agreed with her father to go down the legal route she had no idea. It was two oclock in the afternoon and she had already been working since 6 oclock that morning, for most people after an 8 hour shift they would be able to go home, for Sarah however she would still have another 5 hours work to do, if not more. Despite the exhausting work load that she did daily, and the hours that dragged on and on, the pay was excellent.

"Miss Williams" looking up from her computer, Sarahs gaze met that of her boss, Jonathan Fineman, he was a tall man in his late thirties, with long brown hair swept back into a bun, the sides were shaved to a grade 2, he has small neat glasses and his attire whilst smart was approachable. Despite his title as owner of the firm, he rarely wore a from the look in his eye he did not look happy, which meant Sarah was going to have a very bad end to her day. "Yes Sir?" turning her full attention to her boss, Sarah sat up straight ready for instruction. "Pray tell me, yesterday what were you supposed to do?" he asked, picking up a photo frame on her desk, he observed the photo looking at it rather bored. "You asked me to write up all your notes for todays meetings, Sir" his glare once more focused on Sarah, placing the frame back on her desk firmly he leaned into her, his head close to hers despite her having leant back as he approached. He didnt intimidate her, but she was uncomfortable with him being in such close proximity to her.

"Well done Miss Williams for remembering the task you were presented, but perhaps you can now tell me where the hell those notes were when I went into the meeting room with Mr and Mrs Steinfeild?"

"They werent there?" Sarahs eyes were wide with shock, she put them there this morning with his usual morning Chai tea and butter crossiant.

"Are you insulting my intelligence, Williams? I went into the meeting room to find a half drunk tea and crumbs all over the desk. And if the mess wasnt embarrassing enough I had to ramble through twenty five pages of work infront of my clients, just to get the point I wanted. Why would I have done that if the notes had been present?" His tone was calm, but Sarah knew better, she knew she was in deep trouble. "Sir, I am sorry. I thought I had put the notes on your desk alongside your usual morning order. I am not sure who dared to mess up the meeting room and help themselves to what does not belong to them. I will get to the bottom of all this, I understand that nothing could excuse what happened today, but I will pay more attention so nothing like this ever happens again" seemingly satisfied with Sarahs answer, he retreated. Sighing deeply Sarah decided to go on a late lunch, onher way out she would go to the security office to prove her innocence over the mess in the meeting room.

Sarah had forty five minutes in which to go down to security, bribe Gus the security manager to show her the cctv footage of the meeting room and get herself some lunch, she could not risk being late back, if Mr Fineman was pissed at her now, she would only dread to think how much angrier he would be if she was late back from lunch. Her job was already under threat from this mornings mishap, despite it not being her fault, she would still be held responsible until proven innocent. Keeping her job, was Sarah's motivation to find the perpetrator. Making her way downstairs to the ground floor she was determined to get her way, what use was she in a law firm if she could not persuade someone nor defemd her case. Spotting Gus walking towards her, she waved her hand in greeting. "Gus, I really need a favour. Can I look at the CCTV from this morning please?" giving him her best puppy dog eyes face, Gus nodded before walking back to the security office. Taking that as her cue to follow, Sarah scurried along after him. Gus was a tall and stocky built man, he said few words and had very jagged features, his brown eyes were very small and almost sunken in to his face, he had the wildest mane and beard of deep red hair, it was always frizzy and untamed. When he walked, his whole body swung. He was like a beast, but he was one of the most helpful and most loyal employees at Fineman and Family.

Clicking about on the computer, Gus pulled up the security from the morning before. "Click Play" his voice drawled as he pointed to the button Sarah should play. "Thank you, Gus." He nodded, turning to leave the room "Will be back soon Sarrahhh" The way he spoke made him seem a bit slow in his speech. Clicking her shoulders, Sarah clicked play, It showed her walking into the room at Nine o'clock, with the notes, the chai tea and a bag which had contained the crossiant. She watched herself put the tea and the bag at the head of the table, where her boss would sit. She then placed the notes on the table near the other items, before straightening up and leaving the room. "I knew I took the notes... so what.." Sarah said aloud to herself, clicking a button to fast forward the tape. Watching the door carefully for someone to enter, stopping the tape at twenty passed 9, she saw her boss enter the room, and look around in shock, it was only then Sarah noticed the mess. But no one had entered entered?! "How in the hell?!" with an exasperated growl she slowly rewound the tape. At three minutes passed Nine just seconds after Sarah had left, something from Sarah's past had appeared. Her hands over her mouth, Sarah's body began to tremble. It couldn't be... She had to be mistaken.. Unpausing the tape, she watched the small brown creature tear into the bag on the table, before a few of its friends appeared to join the fun... Although she wished she was, Sarah wasnt mistaken. The culprit was indeed her worst nightmare... A Goblin.


	2. Chapter 2 Always Watching

**CHAPTER 2! WOOP WOOP! Whilst** I **know it may not seem like long I feel terrible for not having updated in a while, but worry no longer, here is Chapter 2. I have an awful habit of procrastinating so hard and for so long that I neglect finishing my chapters. When I write, I write in the evenings so after a long day as a single mummy and tending to other duties, I often engross myself in other peoples work. ANYHOOOO, I would like to say a bitg thank you to those who have reviewed my story, the constructive cirticims have certainly helped and I have acquired a beta! So hopefully this chapter reads better. As always I hope you enjoy the story, and please continue to review and help me not only to improve this story, but your reading experience. Thank you again, cant wait to read some more reviews, NovaNights xx**

 **DISCLAIMER: I dont own nor do I profit from The Labyrinth not its characters. They belong to Jim Henson and Co. I do however own other characters featured within the story, and I do own the personas of which some of the characters may take on.**

Chapter 2: Always Watching

She had to be going insane. It wasnt real, none of it was real. It could not have been real. She was young, she was impressionable, she... That blasted book!

Sarah's head was spinning, she felt sick and dizzy, and she needed to escape. Somehow finding her feet, she managed to locate the door of the security office, deciding she needed to go home, she left the room as fast as her shaking legs would allow her. Fuck her job, and screw the consequences when her father found out. If the Goblins had now found her, then it wouldn't be long until he did too, that is, if he hadn't already. "Sarahhh" She could hear Gus calling her, his voiced etched with concern, but she couldnt face him, she couldnt face anyone. Her vision cleared as she walked toward her desk, she could hear Mr Fineman shouting at another employee from inside his office. Grabbing her belongings, Sarah became frantic as the shouting inside the office came to an end. She needed to leave, now. As much as she wanted to leave a note, a small explanation to her boss, she just didnt have time, as her boss' office door opened, Sarah turned and fled, although hoping for an unnoticed escape she heard Mr Fineman bellow her name as she ran away, down two flights and finally out of the building, Sarah took a deep breath and paused, before adjusting her coat and bag and sprinting home. If he knew her location, then he could know where she lived, realising this she only had one option left, she needed to run, but where?

Slamming the door to her apartment behind her, Sarah went into the kitchen to find her medication. She had been given tablets to help with her anxiety, she hadnt needed them for years, but for some reason she had always kept ahold of them. Swallowing two tablets in one dry gulp, she poured herself a tall glass of water, draining its contents in a few moithfuls. She needed to calm down, to think rationally. Yes, there had been a goblin. But perhaps it was all a coincidence? Trying to settle the thoughts that buzzed in her head like an angry swarm of bees, she decided to go for a nap, hopefully after a sleep she would be calmer. Shrugging off her bag and jacket, she made her way to her bedroom, as she got to the door, she stopped... it was open. And there were scratches all across the bottom half of the door... They were here. Treading carefully, Sarah craned to listen, hearing nothing inside she slowly opened the door. The site that greeted her, was not a pleasant one. Her goose feather pillows had been ripped to shreds, feathers were all over the room, her makeup was smeared over the walls, on her window and mirror. There was makeup trodden into carpet, beads of her jewellery littered the floor and her wardrobe torn to shreds. Everything was destroyed... Except for one thing, The Little red book. It was time to rid herself of that omen, once and for all.

Sarah took a last look at her apartment, for some reason she felt like she wouldnt be seeing it again. Double checking she had everything she needed, including the blasted book, she left. Locking the door securely, she only had one place left she could go? Then it hit her.

Back to England. Where all of this began.

"Sarah! Darling! How was the flight?" Karen greeted her cheerfully, pulling her into an embrace. Sarah returned her step mothers affections gratefully, in ten years Sarah had dropped the attitude and saw Karen for what she actually was. A loving and caring woman, who would do anything for Sarah, she took Sarah on as her own and although it took a while for Sarah to see it, Karen was the best thing to happen to her and her father. "Wasnt too bad, just far too long. Where are Dad and Toby?" putting her duffle bag down, Sarah walked further into her home, instantly relaxing as the smell of Karens home bake ready for Toby's breakfast lingered in the air and wafted up sarahs nostrils. "Its six oclock in the morning love, Toby is fast asleep and dead to the world. Your father, as always is in his study starting a case. Speaking of cases, how is working for Fineman and Family?"

Oh fuck, she thought to herself. Better get this over and done with. "About that I-" before she could explain, Karen already rerendered her helpless. "Your Father is soo proud of you sweetie, hes told all of his friends down at the firm and everyone at the golf course. They're all rooting for you, I mean you are twenty five and working as personal assistant to the man who single handedly built up one of New Yorks leading firms."

Sarah didnt quite know how to react to Karen's enthusiastic ramblings, she would be very disappointed when Sarah told her the truth, if Sarah ever told her the truth. Nodding and smiling politely pretending to listen, Sarah walked toward her fathers study which was situated adjacent to the lounge, all the while her stepmother was behind her closely, continously doting on Sarah's efforts and achievement. Sarah stood outside her fathers closed office, she felt stuck, what should she do? Surely it would be rude to disturb him.

 _'Knock and the door will open'_

"What?" Sarah spun round to face Karen, who raised an unimpressed eyebrow at her tone and rudeness. "Its pardon or excuse me, thank you Sarah. What I said was, it is rude to stare".

 _'It's very rude to stare!"_

"What did you just say?!" Sarah's head began to spin again, her tummy became unsettled as Karen's words began to sound all too familiar. "Oh Sarah, still our Dolly Daydream. What I said, dear, was that it is rude to stare, just knock the door, he will open it so long as hes not still on that damned phone" Feeling slightly weak, Sarah knocked on the door. She wanted to give her father a cuddle, and at least see him before going up to bed to rest. Whilst in England it was six in the morning, back in New York it was more like One in the morning. "Come in!" came her fathers voice from within. Opening the door, Sarah peeped round sheepishly to see a very frustrated Robert Williams. Although his back was turned away from her, Sarah knew her fathers brow would be deeply furrowed as he squinted behind his reading glasses, trying to make sense of his notes.

He always worked far too hard, rarely taking a day off he was named the best lawyer at his firm, and his pride made sure he kept that name. "Need a hand Dad?" Whizzing round in an instant, his face lit up as he got up to embrace her. "Ahh my beautiful talented little Dolly. When did you get here? Karen never said-", "She only rang an hour ago Robert! Plus she wanted to surprise you" Karen interrupted him, smiling at the Father and daughter embrace. "No matter! We should go out this evening, celebrate having all The Williams back under the same roof. We can finally try out that new resteraunt that opened up in the town, that Italian place, whats it called... one moment it will come to me!" Sarah chuckled as she watched her father fumble about, muttering to himself italian sounding words. "We cant this evening Robert, you have your associate coming for dinner tonight, remember?" Frowning at his wife for the annoying reminder, he stopped and tapped his chin with his forefinger, before his eyes alit telling he had come up with a solution. "We can invite his Lordship out with us!", "His Lordship?" Sarah questioned before her eyes sought Karen's hoping for an explanation, Karen waved her hands in the air in an exasperated fashion as if to say 'Beats me' before walking away to leave Sarah to deal with her father. "Yes my associate, is a Lord. He owns and inherited a lot of land here in England, but has had a lot of trouble with the legal claiming to some of it, so I was hired to help him. We're almost through with his case so he wont be around for long." Not pushing it further Sarah just gave a satisfied nod before letting out a long yawn. "Sorry Dad, but I am shattered. I likely wont be up for a little while, so I will see you with your Lord friend later." leaning over she gave her father a quick peck on the cheek, before turning to leave. She just wanted to sleep off her uneasiness, and pretend the whole ordeal never happened in the first place.

Sarah was having a wonderful dream. She was walking in the park with a dog that looked almost identical to Merlin in tow, the light summer breeze washing over her as she trod the old stone path. Admiring the lake as she walked across the bridge, she peered down over the side to watch the ripples appear on the waters surface as little fish bobbed up and down inhaling air before swimming happily. Dragonflies skimming like ice skaters across the water, and birds chirped pretty little tunes. This was her happy place, she loved it here, from the age of 12 she had come here to gather her thoughts and to act out her favourite book; The Labyrinth.

Sarah was lost in thought, she felt so serene, so calm. She hadnt been here in years, not even on her dreams. In truth, she hadnt even thought about the place. Plucking one of the small yellow flowers that had been allowed to grow within the crevices of the bridge, she admired its beauty before pluckinig its petals, one by one. She let them flow from her fingers amd fall lazily with the breeze into the water, sighing deeply she was at peace. "I thought we would find you here" came an all too familiar yet unplaceable english male voice from behind her, she didnt turn round, only nodded in response. She could hear his steps as the pebbles beneath his feet gave a small crunch beneath his feet. "Our children will find us soon" The voice said again before nuzzling into her neck. His arms slid around her waist as she sighed deeply once more. Although this dream was bizarre to her, she didnt question it. She wanted to turn and face this man but knew it would only disturb her when she awoke if she was to see this man outside of a dream. Because no matter how much she wished it was true, this was all just a lovely dream. "Mummy! Daddy!" Turning her head she saw three children, two boys and a little girl running towards them. She smiled warmly, they were beautiful. She drank in their features eagerly, hoping when she awoke she would remember their every detail. The boys were both alike her, dark haired. But her little girl had the most striking white blonde hair, which Sarah guessed she had inherited ftom her father. They ran into her, all three embracing her tightly. Her vision began to fog as tears filled her eyes, wiping them she bent down to their eye level and stopped abruptly upon what she saw. Their eyes, they were mismatched. Craning her head behind her, she looked for her partner, and her heart stopped, she was looking into the mismatched eyes of her nemisis, The Goblin King. He smiled at her, his eyes full of something, admiration? Longing? Lust? No, it was unmistakeable... Love... This wasnt happening. Wake up Sarah! She had to get up from the dream. "Sarah! Its time to get up!" she watched Jareth say, only it wasnt his voice. "Wake up!"

Sarah jolted upright in bed, to find her younger brother at the edge of her bed, armed with one of her bed pillows. "Jeez, you sleep like a bear" his voice edged with playful disgust, he threw the pillow down beside her. "Shut up, squirt" She growled in response pulling the pillow he had set down over her head. She wanted to go back to sleep, she knew it was mid afternoon tobys time but she didnt care. Jet lag was her enemy. "You snore like one too!" Toby shouted to her, without aiming she threw the pillow at him, hitting his chest affectively winding him. "No fair" he giggled at her, although she felt crappy, she couldnt help but laugh with him. She missed her little brother, no matter how bratty he could behave. "You missed breakfast, and ive already had lunch. Mum saved you a slice of her peach strudel, and a chicken sandwich in the fridge" Nodding to him her response Sarah stretched her stiff achong muscles. Taking that as his cue to leave, he sprinted from the room. Hearing him bound down the stairs sounding like a baby elephant Sarah thought over her dream. You're jet lagged, you're questioning your future and you had a melt down at work. Its all been down to stress, you didnt see a goblin, you arent in any danger and Goblins do not exist. Nor do Goblin kings.

Repeating the mantra to herself, convincing herself she was just overwhelmed in yesterdays stresses, Sarah jumped out of bed to go and soothe her hungry aching tummy. Upon leaving the room Sarah hadnt noticed that she had not been alone, nor would she. For out of the open window, perched a lonely barn owl. A barn owl that had watched her writhe, who had heard her talk in her sleep, and converse with her younger brother. A barn owl who was not what he was percieved to be.


	3. Chapter 3 A Living Nightmare

**Chapter 3 guys! I am so happy with the progress I am making when it comes to this story. As promised his Majesty has finally made hisnappearance. I was going to do a really dramatic entrance but I didnt think it suited so had to rewrite a good 2 paragraphs.**

 **Anyways a big thank you to those giving me reviews, I love to hear what readers thoughts are and any constructive criticisms go down a treat. I love writing, and I love for my readers to enjoy imagining thesotry, in the same way I enjoy creating it. SOOOO a HUGE thank you once again, please let me know what you guys think of this chapter, I am only 92% happy with it so it may get slightly edited. Looking forward to hearing from you, NovaNights xx**

 **DISCLAIMER: I, NovaNights author to I Have you now, do declare that I do not profit nor did I create the characters from Jim Henson's film, Labyrinth. These characters belong to Jim Henson and Co. I do however own personas that are portrayed by characters within the story, and also a few others who shall be revealed in due course.**

Chapter 3: A Living Nightmare

"I have THE most beautiful dress for you to wearthis evening dear, of course I was saving it for your birthday bit I will concede just this once and tell your father to put a deposit into your savings" Sarah couldnt help but laugh at Karen, when Sarah had told Karen that she would be wearing a pantsuit (which she normally would where to formal work related evenings out) she had had a fit. "No daughter of mine will be wearing a lawyer costume when addressing a monarch!" "Karen, hes hardly a monarch, hes a lord of some estate that he likely inheroted as an only standing heir. Its not like he's the prince of England, calm down" Karen was not impressed by how unphased Sarah was. "I am not arguing with you, now eat your strudel" mocking a fake salute, Sarah grinned as she took a bite into the peach strudel, it was delicious and sweet. If there was only one thing Karen was good at then it was baking. Karen smiled at Sarah before adding "Stubborn young woman!"

 _'Why don't you look where you're going_ _young woman!'_

Finishing her strudel, Sarah wiped her mouth whilst nodding as Karen droned on and on at her about how it was important that she make a good impression, and how this dress would only enhance that. Her nausea was still ever present, but she was too exhausted to argue with Karen as well as keeping her uneasy stomach calm. "Ok, I give in. I will wear the blasted dress!" And with a squeal, Karen had gone into overdrive.

One and a half hours later and Sarah had thoroughly scrubbed, shaved and pampered her skin. She had managed to dry and curl her long chocolate hair into delicate waves that floated down her back. After searching her room and her work bag that went with her everywhere, she had failed to locate more than some foundation, pressed powder and a mascara. About to give up and go and beg Karen to lend some, her eye went to the drawer of her vanirty, the right hand drawer had some lipstick and blush in it, didnt it? Upon opening it, Sarah felt a wave of regret. Inside, even after all these years were her old collection of trinkets of which related to The Labyrinth, those trinkets were the reason for her infatuation, they were the reason she was compelled into making that stupid selfish wish. Shaking, she closed the drawer, careful not to touch any of the items, when she burned that book, she would be sure to burn those trinkets along side it as well.

Karen had enthusiastically agreed to letting Sarah borrow whatever she wanted to. After twenty minutes of karen bombaring her with perfume, makeup and heels to go with the dress Sarah still hadnt seen, they made a bargain. The bargain was that Karen could choose the accessories, but wasnt allowed to see Sarah until she was fully dressed. As soon as Karen had given her agreement, Sarah retreated back to her room with the dress, and other items she "MUST" wear with the dress according to her step mother. Placing them down on the bed, she sighed heavily, it was time to glam up.

Thirty minutes later and she was done. Looking into the mirror she was happy looking at the girl in the reflection, the dress was a black figure hugging affair, it was plain with a neckline which showed off the soft mounds of her breasts, without screaming "Slut", the front went down to her mid thigh and flowed down to her knees at the back, lastly it was held up by two thin black straps and exposed a lot of back, Sarahs breasts being not large but not small eithrr, it helped to show a little skin. She felt so beautiful, for so long she had avoided heavy makeup, and dressing up, she had always put her waist length hair in a tight pony tail or in a wrapped bun so it was conservative and out of the way. She rarely socialised in her job, unless it was schmoozing up to clientèle, she never went out whatsoever. It kept her out of trouble that way, and kept her life controlled. Leaning closer to the vanity, she smeared a dark red lipstick that she knew Karen had bought purely as an experiment, onto her lips. Rubbing them tohether she smiled. Her eyes were a light smoky grey which complimented her fern green irises. With subtle eyeliner, and a wave mascara her eyes really popped. Using just a smidge of rouge and a feather of highlighter to her cheeks and some to the bridge of her nose, She was ready. Slipping on some strappy silver shoes that Karen had given her, after feigning that they were far too indecent for a mother to wear (Sarah knew this to be an excuse) she decided it was time to wow her stepmother. Glancing to the clock on her Vanity, she saw it was now half five and her dad would be home soon, knowing he would probably be less than enthusiastic about her dress, she hurried out of the room to find her step mother.

"Oh... Sarah" Karen gushed taking In the sight of her daughter. "You are beautiful" she sniffed, Sarah grinned appreciatively. "Its not too much?" She asked in response to Karen's gushing. "Nonsense. We are dining with a monarch this evening, we should all be dressed well" Her step mother replied,it was only then Sarah realised she had selfishly been so absorbed in her own appearance she had yet to compliment Karen, who was dressed in a mint green dress, with its squared neckline, short sleeves, and tailored skirt that rested above the knee, it said one thing to Sarah 'Mother'. On her feet were matching mint green pumps, with a cream jacket, and cream leather handbag, Karen would be the height of fashion for middle aged women everywhere. "Karen you look lovely" the comment coming from Sarah made her blush slightly. "Thank you dear, a friend of mine was getting rid of clothes that didnt fit and well I grabbed this as soon as I saw it, its very lovely isnt it.. Oh listen to be jibber jabber on at you! Stand infront of the mirror and clothes your eyes" raising her eyebrow suspiciously, Sarah did as she was told. "No peaking!" Karen giggled from behind her. Smiling, Sarah felt as her hair was pulled about and secured low at the back of her head, she could feel karen twisting it. Once happy with how it was fastened, Karen then placed an earring in each of Sarah's ears, and a matching sparkling choker around her neck. "Ok, open you eyes" upon openong her eyes, Sarah was speechless. Before she had seen herself as beautiful, now she felt elegant. "Karen... I-" Unable to find her words, she pulled Karen into a tight embrace, hugging her tightly. She heard Karen sniff over her shoulder, then it became apparent that this was the first real hug Sarah had ever initiated. Guiltily she held Karen even tighter, trith be told whilst Karen was not her biological mother, she was her mother no less. Her biological mother was a waste, she never cared for Sarah, to Sarah she was an alcoholic out of work actress who she shared some genes with, nothing more. "Am I interrupting something?" Both Karen and Sarah jumped from their embrace, just like deers caught in headlights. "Robert! I have told ypu time and time again, DON'T JUMP OUT ON ME" at the sound of his mother's raised voice, Toby came running into the room, his fists at the ready. "Whats wrong?" At the sight of him in all his seriousness Karen, Sarah and her father all burst into laughter.

After another half an hour of Karen instructing everyone what to do, reminding them of their manners, fussing and taking photos to supposedly "Remember the occasion" They were finally on their way to dinner, all clamoured into a town car, Sarah's nerves started to buzz, why was she so nervous? This was like dining with a client she told herself, not that it helped.

They had been driving for thirty minutes and Sarah became suspicious, the italian restaurant that her fsther wanted to go to would only have taken fifteen minutes to get to in the car, as the town wasnt too far away. Looking over to her suspiciously silent father, she had to ask. "Dad, I _thought_ we were going to the Italian? What is taking so long?" Karen focused on her husband then, realising Sarah was right, it had taken to long. "Robert, where are we going?" the persistence in her boice trumping Sarah's. "My Darling girls, Lord Foletto has evening plans with a few friends later this evening. It was easier for him to host because it meant no waitkng time to be seated or to wait for his dinner to be prepared longer than necessary. He is an incredibly busy man" was his reply, but Karen was not done. "This is not over, after putting Toby to bed we will be discussing why you neglected to tell me of the changes taking place this evening." Hanging his head like a guilty puppy, Sarah watched her father nod his compliancy. "Lord Foletto" Sarah mused, it was the first time she had heard his name, and she was actually enjoying the way it rolled off her tongue. Looking back to her father, her curiousity had peaked "Well father, where does he live?" she asked, if she had to sit in this taxi for much longer she thought she would go insane, the leather interior was causing her to slip and slide across the seat whenever the car turned a corner or hit a bump in the road. "Why dont you see for yourself?".

Turning away from her fathers smug grin, Sarah looked out the window and watched as the car swerved into a long winding drive way. Craning her head out of the window, she was flabbergasted at what she saw, a castle. Sarah was for the second time to day, rerendered speechless, she had seen this castle many a time when she had driven to the airport, but she would never have guessed she would be one day getting to dine in it. Her Stepmother popped her head out to see what Sarah was so dumbfounded by, being left in a similiar way although not for long, she went straight into action, unlatching Toby from his Gameboy, she pulled his chin to face her as she inspected his face likely checking for any evidence of the chocolate biscuit he had taken to eat in the car. "Stop fussing, the boy looks fine, we all do. Just please remember your manners, and Darling whilst I find your enthusiasm adorable, Lord Foleto probably wont" Karen went to argue with her husband, but stopped herself as the car came to a stand still.

Sarah being closest to the door, shakily opened it, it swung open to reveal the enormity of the castle. "This place looks so familiar" Toby quipped jumping out of the car after Sarah. "You pass it when you pick me up from the airport, squirt" Patting Toby's shoulder she reassured him, althpugh her explanation was not convincing to him. He knew a castle like this one, he had been inside it. But he couldnt place when. The huge doorway opened silently, expecting it to creak Sarah was dumbfounded at how easily it had opened. The castle was easily a few hundred years old, so it would be lead to believe Lord Felleto had maintained its upkeep incredibly well. A short slightly stout wrinkled man answered the door, he wore denim dungarees with an orange faded shirt beneathe, his clothes were covered in grass stains and dried mud and on his head was a brown pleather bandana, hiding any hair that he might have. His bushy eyebrows hid his eyes as he squinted at Sarah and her family, his eyes drawn to her immediately, he looked taken aback. His eyes suddenly widened, almost as if he remembered her, his blue eyes contrasted against his dark caramel sunkissed skin as he looked her over. "I... urm" He stammered in a high pitched gravel, before retreating into tne castle, leaving the door wide open. "What an odd fellow. Come on" Sarah's father said finding his voice. "We cant just walk in!" Karen protesyed with her voice, but her feet betrayed her as she walked her arm linked with her husband. Following example, ushering her brother to walk on front of her, Sarah approached the castle.

Upon entering, a woman who introduced herself as "Didi" in a very pronounced british accent had taken The Williams family into a lounge, once situated she had asked if they wanted any cold beverages whilst they wait, too polite to take advantage, they had declined. Before leaving the room, Sarah noted that just as the dirty little man from before hand, Didi was surveying Sarah. Was it the dress? Sarah wondered to herself. With a flick of her light gingery blonde hair, she keft the room without a word. "What odd staff" Karen pondered. It was her way of reassuring Sarah that she had not done anything wrong, and Sarah was eternally grateful, the butterflies in her stomach was back. Something just wasnt right.

"Yer Maj- My lord, its her, im tellings ya!" Toby was the first to whip his head around to the voices in the hall. "Enough! Go and tend the gardens you simple minded fool!" Came a snappy reply in a soft british accent, Sarah looked towards the door, that voice. She knew that voice. But... Sarah's train of thought was hauled to a sudden stand still as she saw a living nightmare standing in the doorway. Yes she knew that voice, she knew that voice well. The voice belonged to the man of her nightmares, a man she had feared for too long. It belonged to none other than The Goblin King. Who's mismatched eyes that taunted her dream that very morning were staring at her, his expression unreadable and passive. Although she couldn't read what was going through his mind. One thing was certain, Sarah was trapped by the one man who had more power over her than either of them realised.


	4. Chapter 4 A Debt to be Paid

**Chapter 4! This is quite a short chapter, its a little faster paced than the others have been because i have been rather impatient with it, constantly chopping and changing bits it was a lot longer, but I took the other quarter of it and have put it as the beginning of Chapter 5 as it actually makes more sense.**

 **THANK YOU TO THE REVIEWERS ONCE MORE! I am working on my layout, but become I am writing and uploading via my Tablet (Which is rather old) I am afraid it probably looks better on my tablet than it does on other peoples devices, so i am borrowing a friends laptop next wek and will be going back through to see how it appears on other devices. Also, my spellings have been pointed out, Foletto is the way I am spelling his lordships surname,umy tablet corrected it, and I didnt even realise, I have jow gone back and changed it. Foletto means goblin/sprite/pixie etc in Italian, I didnt want to use King as a surname because i've seen it in so many fanfictions (Not that I am insulting its use! Becaus I would never!)**

 **Thank you for freedback, I hope you enjoy Chapter 5! As always I look forward to hearing back from people, Lots of Love NovaNights xx**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own or profit from the labyrinth, it belongs to Jim Henson and co.**

Chapter 4: A Debt to be Paid

Fuck. Bollocks. Fuck. Shit. Bollock. Cursing herself and him over and over again in her mind, Sarah was beyond tense, she was like a live wire. Not only had he been spying, but Jareth had been plotting. "Lord Foletto, thank you for meeting me this evening and for having us in your beautiful home" Robert Williams was the first to break the silence, extending his hand as he closed the distance between himself and the Goblin king, Sarah watched as Jareths eyes didn't move from her. "This is your family? What an absolutely beautiful family you have Robert" His majestys lip curled into an approving smile as he looked from Sarah, to Karen and then to Toby. His eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight of Toby, of course the last time he would have seen him, Toby would have still been an infant. Watching him, she was shocked at just how normal he looked, his hair was short with different tones of blonde sweeping through it, which was a drastic change from the glittery blue highlights she had seen, his eye makeup was minimal if there was any it could not have been more than a stroke of eyeliner, he wore black tailored trousers which did nothing to hide his crown jewels, matched with a dark grey shirt, his sleeves were rolled up, and two buttons were undone to expose the smallest bit of chest and his peculiar pendant. As a human, he was still beautiful. She needed to stop this, swallowing hard she made a decision, Sarah was not going to allow Jareth to shake her this time either, once again she was in his territory, and once again she would leave without issue, telling herself to stop being such a coward, she gracefully made her way towards her nemisis. Slightly swaying her hips as she walked towards him, she gained his full attention as his eyes raked over her body appreciatively, memorising every curve gifted to her by puberty, this did not go unnoticed by Sarah, obviously he still was curious of her. "Lord Foleto, it is an absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance this evening. I am Sarah Williams, Robert's Daughter. Thank you ever so much for being so gracious as to welcome us into your home." extending her hand to him, she held his gaze. She would not back down. Momentarily startled by her politeness towards him, Jareth looked as though he was questioning whether to accept her hand. After a slight pause, he held her hand in his, jerking her slightly closer before bending low to kiss it. At the feel of his lips against her bare skin, she flinched "Believe me, it is no trouble at all... Sarah" he purred her name, looking up at her with a predatory grin. This was going to be a long evening.

After making introductions to one another, Jareth had decided he wanted to take the family on a quick tour, hoping that he could entice Karen, Robert and Toby into the gardens maze so he could have some alone time with Sarah and set a plan he had long given up on, into action. "Mrs Williams, you should see the gardens, they are astonishing" Jareth hinted, Karen had barely said two words, but after mentioning gardens she was all to happy to go explore. As soon as Karen had spotted the maze, she had grabbed Toby to go inside, after ten minutes, Robert had grown worried and decided to go in after them. "Sarah wait here please, I wont be long" As soon as he disappeared Sarah felt very uneasy, she couldnt look at Jareth, he was the enemy and he made her feel threatened. "Youre not still fearful of me are you precious?" she heard the gravel beneathe his feet move as he turned to face her. concentrating hard on the entrance to the maze, she only shook her head. "Oh so you arent scared of me now you have matured? Thats good, you see we have some catching up to do..." She stood her ground as he slowly approached her. His arms enveloped around her causing her to stiffen. Fuck. "You have grown, Precious" he breathed into her ear, the feel of his exhale on her neck was erotic, and she didnt like that he had such an affect on her. She began to struggle to free herself, despite his slender form, his strength outmatched hers without any magic. "You fear me now, my love?" he chuckled into her neck, relishing in the way her body reacted to such intimate but small gestures.

 _'Just fear me, love me, do as I say'_

"You... you have no power over me Goblin King" upon the words leaving her lips, Jareth recoiled from her touch. As she was released she spun to face him, finding her courage once more. "You still wish to utter those words to me? How ungrateful" he tsked at her. "You still wish to pretend to be generous, so it seems neither of us have changed" defiantly she challenged him back, hoping he woukd back off, but when a smirk graced his thin lips, she felt dread wash through her. "I am going to find my family and tell them I am leaving. I refuse to stay here with you!" Her words were supposed to show him her strength, but it was only met with his cruel laughter. "Yes I suggest you do find your family, if they reach the center, then I win" He said, conjuring a crystal and offering it to Sarah, from the distance ahe could see Shadows moving about in its image, just through instinct she knew that was her family he was showing. "You win? Dont you mean they win?" shaking his head, he offered her the crystal once more. "Do you want it?"

 _'Do you want It? Then forget the baby'_

"Explain yourself now, Goblin king", "You dare make demands from me Little girl?" his voice began to rise in volume as his impatience became apparent, if Sarah wanted answers she had to play it his way. "I am sorry for being so rude, please your majesty, please explain what is going on?" she adopted this tone when dealing with tricky clients belonging to Mr Fineman, she hoped it would satisfy and work with Jareth. The Kings mood seemed to settle, resting his forefinger and thumb under his chin he began to walk towards her, his eyes surveying his opponent, figuring her out with his stare. "What is it worth?" She couldn't believe her ears, he was going to take everything from her. "Anything within reason, just dont take this piss" her calm voice became an agitated hiss spoken through gritted teeth, no man had made her lose her cool like him. "I will tell you my darling, as for my request in return..? For the remainder of the time we are together, you must be completely honest with me, in everything, the answers to any question I ask or any reaction you give, you must be enirely honest" This was surprisingly reasonable, too reasonable for him. She nodded her agreement before thinking it through, she wanted answers and quickly, for all she knew her family were in danger. "I agree to your terms" holding out her hand for him to shake on it, she could feel her knees tremble, he quickly took it, after three shakes, he added "All actions have consequences, all deals made with fae also hold them too. Every time I think you have learnt, you show me your maturity is only limited to your appearance, Sarah. Understand now that if you lie to me, I am within my right to punish you as I see fit, and because I know how tricky you can be, I bestow upon you a gift" with such little warning, Sarah didnt have time to react as Jareth grabbed her wrist with a gloved hand, pulling it towards him, with a wave of his free hand a plain silver bracelet materialised onto Sarah's wrist. "When you are lying to me, the bracelet will burn with magic, it will hurt you and you will react, so no matter what Sarah I will know if you are lying to me" Sarah pulled her arm away from him in disgust. "Youre a sick, twisted bastard Jareth. Now tell me what will happen if my family reach the center" she instantly regretted speaking to him in that tone, in an instant he had flown at her, knocking her beneathe him on the cold soft grass that was the entrance to his maze, his hand lightly pressed down on her throat, a warning. "I suggest girl, you hold that vicious tongue when you speak with me, unless you wish for me to silence it with my own" the fear in Sarah's green eyes only enhanced, it fueled Jareth.

 _'Just fear me'_

Sarah remained still and quiet beneathe him, she was frightened but she could feel something else in her core, a burning flame, then it hit her... it was a burning flame of pure desire. No, she could not desire him, could she? "A deal is a deal, Sarah. If your family reach the center they are in debt to me, its the penalty for trespassing into the maze and choosing to run it instead of turning back. They have the opportunity to leave without punishment but if they reach the center Sarah, a debt will stand, and will be paid off, can you guess what I want in return for such utter disrespect from your ever eager family?" Using his free hand, Jareth caressed Sarahs cheek, his thumb grazing her dry lips slowly, she watched as his eyes focused on them before leaning in with the intention to take them. She couldnt bare it, with all her strength she brought her leg to his groin, he rolled off her with a pained howl, using this as her opportunity to escape, she ran straight into the maze, leaving him growling her name behind her.

"Toby! Karen! Dad!" Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs, kicking off the silver shoes that were restricting her movements, she went down every first turning she could, hoping she was on the right course, she continued to scream the names of her loved ones, she could feel the panic settling in, why werent they responding? "Sarah?!" she heard Toby, he sounded scared, she falled his name hoping he would call for her again so she could figure out his direction. "TOBY!" yelling she could feel a lump in hee throat. "Sarah! come quick" She heard him again shouting for her excitedly, it was coming from her left, and he didnt sound too far away. Sprinting Sarah quickly turned into a huge archway, there were 3 other archways identical and in the middle stood a tall brass fountain, a very familiar fountain.. It couldn't be. It was the exact one that was in the Goblin City, and laid on the floor snoring softly next to it, was her family.

Sarah felt a familiar gust of wind and dread washed through her, the atmosphere around her changed as she realised she was no longer alone. Frozen to the spot, she couldn't force herself to seek him out. This time she had lost, and this time she had no way of getting out of it. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, Sarah?" she jumped as his voice spoke directly into her ear from behind her. "And so incredibly stupid" she felt what she could only assume to be the electrical pulse of magic lick her skin, it gently tugged her, turning her to face him, but although her body was being controlled, she kept her eyes to the ground. "Look at your King, you defiant wench" the venomous tone in his voice should have frightened her, but he had fucked her off fir the last time and now he would not get away with belittling her so easily. Summoning her remaining courage, she locked eye contact with him, he was wavering, almost glowing, she realised his body was trying to make him resume his fae form, struggling to control his anger from harnessing his full power. "I wanted a mere kiss from you, for your familys impolite indiscretion. But not only did they trespass, but after assaulting me which my dear is an offence punishable by death, you trespass too. So now Sarah, you leave me no choice." Summoning his full power, Jareth transformed before Sarah's eyes, she fell to the ground as she watched Jareth the human, become the king who had haunted her soul for the passed nine almost ten years. "I, Jareth, King of The Goblins, Guardian of The Dream realm and High Prince of the Light Kingdom, Do claim Sarah Williams life as payment for a debt owed in trespassing The Maze of Dreamers." from no where a young female voice, which seemed almost childlike and dripping with innocence echoed throughout the maze. "We accept this Payment, Sarah William's life now belongs to the Goblin King and to the Underground." A harsh gust of wind blew throughout the maze, it swept her within it, as she screamed Sarah saw a smile, a malicious and nasty smile, before her world began to fade and her vision was swallowed by darkness.


	5. Chapter 5 Defying The King

**Huzzahhh! CHAPTER 5! WHOOP WHOOP! I am liking how this story is coming together (even if I do say so myself). As you can likely tell by now, I like my Jareth dark and flirtatious. I have always envisioned him to enter a room almost like he owns everything in it, and so despite Sarah's plea "You have no power over me" I like to think he would try to disprove it as arrogantly as he liked (Who wouldn't want a dominant Goblin king huh? I KNOW I WOULD!) As the chapters continue, you qill learn more about Jareth's back story of which i have imagined anyways, I love to learn about mystical creatures, so you will find some more of those popping up, although not just yet. The ending of this Chapter is alot like the last, alot of Cat and Mouse will happen, as we all know Sarah is such a defiant little creature.**

 **Again, Thank you to my readers, your feedback, favouriting of this story and messages concerning the story are what keep me going. Writing has really helped with my anxiety and has helped me to rebuild some lost confidence so thank you thank you thank you! I am still writing Chapter 6 so bare with me, in the meantime though, please enjoy Chapter 5! Lots of Love, NovaNights xx**

 **DISCLAIMER: I, NovaNights do not own or profit from The Labyrinth which is owned by Jim Henson and Co. My writings are inspired by the film, and David Bowie being my idol for 14 years now, I fell in love with Jareth as most of us fan girls have.**

Chapter 5: Defying the King

Looking down at his prize, he felt triumphant. For years he had been teased at court and at social events for allowing not only a mortal to defeat him, but a mortal girl who had not even matured properly. His power was told to be unlike any other the Underground had ever seen, but because of Sarah conquering him and then rejecting him, he had had to regain that status. Many presented challengers for his ghrone, wars broke out at it seemed almost endless, eventually after 7 mortal years and several deaths commited at his own hand, no one dared challenged The King again. And now he had Sarah, he knew he could gloat all the more. He couldn't wait to take her to court and present her as his property, The Labyrinth's Champion, The Kings pet. He smiled to himself, taking one last glance around the maze and the mess that the wind caused by his dramatic temperament, he conjured two crystals, he threw one in the fountain, it would repair any damaged the wind had caused. With the second in hand, he bent down next to Sarah, holding her hand in his, he dropped the crystal before him, transporting them Underground.

Landing in the pit located in the middle of the throne room was not his first choice, but apparently thats where his mind had first imagined when he wanted to go underground. Standing up and brushing himself off, he looked down at Sarah, he was thankful she was unconscious, he knew he would have to deal with her anger when she awoke, but she still had punishments to come too, she had assaulted his manhood, and to allow her to get away with such would be allowing weakness in his kingdom, and there would be no more questions of weakness in his leadership brought about by his feelings for Sarah William's. He would make sure of that. With a wave of his hand, Sarah was transported to his bed chamber, despite his status many people would often drop in unannounced and he did not want people discovering Sarah until he introduced her to the court, which he could not do until she learnt to reign her tongue. 'You're a sick, twisted bastard, Jareth' What a daring little wench she was, and such colourful language not befitting of a young lady, he would have to teach her some manners, and he would certainly enjoy it.

Sarah stretched as she regained her conciousness, lazily pulling flexing each muscle, she ached all over. Not daring to open her eyes, she remained still in this strangers bed, she was no fool. She knew she would no longer be in her home town, much less in her own world. She knew she was back in the underground, she knew he would have seized her in her unconscious state and brought her back without struggle. He was an asshole like that. 'An asshole you find incredibly attractive' her subconscious teased. She would never willingly admit it to him, nor willingly submit to him. She knew he wanted her, she could practically see the cogs in his brain firing and plotting from the moment he laid eyes on her. But she refused to be a slave to his sexual desires, she had lost her freedom but she would not lose the last two most valuable things she had about her to him; Her dignity and her virginity. He would probably laugh at her if he knew she was still a virgin, she wasnt innocent by any means but in the aboveground to reach twenty five nearly twenty six and to still be a virgin was practically unheard of. Brushing such thoughts to the back of her mind Sarah began to grow curious, whilst still tired, she wanted to know where exactly she was, and perhaps maybe she would then be able to figure out a way to escape. Feeling brave, she opened her eyes and sat up quickly. The sight that greeted her was unlike anything she had every seen. She was laid on a huge bed, big enough for at least six people with room between each of them, it was carved from dark rich mahogany, each post supporting a canopy had small pixie type creatures and flowers carved into them, the canopy which hung down and around bed which could be pulled as curtains was a deep maroon rouge, matching the duvet. The furniture matched the bed, they all detailed the same intricate designs as the bed. The room itself was beautiful, but it felt rather gloomy and medieval, like a lonely soul must sleep here. She fought the urge to search the wardrobe, although it would possibly give her a clue to what kind of person might stay here, it just wasnt polite to snoop. There was a door either side of the room, one she presumed to lead to bathing facilities, and the other was hopefully her means of escape. Looking from left to right, which way should she go?

 _'N_ ow, would you go left or right?'

Thinking of the words her old friend hoggle had said to her she felt a tug at her heart, she missed him and all her friends. Maybe she could get into the Labyrinth, find him and he would help her home? Swinging her legs out of bed, her bare feet touching the fur rug, she steadied herself as she stood up. Although her bones protested for more rest, she knew she had to leave as soon as possible, looking to the door on the right she whispered a silent prayer... "Please let me escape".

Jareth had been right to transport Sarah to his chambers, within minutes of him settling into his throne after she had vacated the throne room, several goblins had invaded his presence. They were overjoyed at their kings return, he had been gone a few weeks only dropping in here and there, and upon seeing him on his throne, dressed in his usual underground clothes, they were happy to see he would be staying longer than he had been in preparation for court meetings and attending to the kingdoms running in the recent visits.

"Majestys back!"

"Hurrah kingy return!"

"King bog wash Squish!"

"No! Kingy bog Brick!"

Jareth couldn't help but chuckle at their simple mindedness, Whilst every other creature in the kingdom, steered clear of the bog and kept on his good side to avoid it, The Goblins loved the bog, they would usually beg him to bog them, which meant punishing them was tricky. Recently he had learnt bathing them was the worst they could endure, like a small child would they would scream as soon as the warm soapy water would wade through their greasy hair, they were dirty creatures by nature, so any form of cleanliness was grotesque to them. "Be quiet the lot of you" whilst meaning to sound stern, his voice was firm but softly spoken. Who would have thought that he would of missed the filthy little pests as much as he had? "I will not bog any of you, but I will bathe you if you do not be quiet! We have a visitor in the castle who I wish to check on. Be quiet so I can concentrate and I will bog you all" nodding with wicked excitement within their beady little eyes, the goblins hushed one another before the room descended into silence, patiently awaiting their King. Waving a crystal into his gloved left hand, the image projected Sarah, she was walking around, she wasn't in his room as she was supposed to be, but rather she was in the Goblin city. "Peachy lady back!" a goblin squealed before clamping a hand over his mouth realising his mistake, but it was too late. Clicking his free hand, the goblin vanished before the eyes of his brethren. Jareth was not happy, and Sarah would soon discover just what a punishment at his hand felt like. "All of you to your gardens, you are not to come back inside the castle until tomorrow I have someone who needs to be seen to" the Goblins dispersed in panic, they knew he was angry and the best way for them to not feel his wrath, was to stay as far away from him as possible. With a flick of his wrist, Jareths closthes became his black attire, the clothes he wore when collecting a child, he was going to make the girl relive her nightmare, and he would enjoy seeing her crumble beneath him.

Sarah had made it, she was walking timidly through the Goblin city as it was eerily quiet, just like it had been the last time she had been there before she was ambushed. Last time she at least had proper clothing and shoes on her feet, but now she wore a revealing dress and her shoes were lost to the maze in the above and she had no allies this time fighting her corner, defenceless she was even more vulnerable to an attack. Looking around it looked as though little effort had gone into restoring the place, it had not been modernised, and there was still scattered goblin armour littered about the place from Sarah's last visit, she knew time worked differently here but even so, in ten years surely his majesty could have taken better care of his subjects? Perhaps he was busy? Or perhaps he had been so set on ruining her life, he had forgotten about his Kingdom in the process. Thats the more likely reason Sarah thought to herself. She saw the iron gate ahead and to her surprise it was wide open, almost as if to guide her out, to help her escape this place. Smiling she strode towards it confidently, she was on her way and then it would be bye bye Goblin King. However, her hopes on victory, were no more than just hopes, she was only a few strides from the gate when it swung closed, she heard the iron locks close, a screech as the rusting metal tightened to seal her passage from her. It had closed far to quickly for it to have been natural, or even for it to be Goblins. She should be accustomed to the feeling of fear and yet she wasn't, once more it flooded through her and she knew exactly who had trapped her, turning slowly she sought him out. Her eyes settled upon one of the Goblins cottages, and there leaning lazily against the wall, arms folded, with one leg rested upon its wall, was the Goblin King, ready to claim what was rightfully his, and the worst part about that, was that Sarah knew that him claiming her was only fair.

"Such a pity..." Jareth teased her, watching her visibly tense as he repeated familiar words from their past to her. "I did not give you permission to leave the castle Sarah, where were you going?" she watched as he conjured a crystal, his eyes remained on her as he allowed the crystal to trail gracefully over each of his knuckles. "Well?" snapping her eyes up to lock with his she bit her lip before replying "I wanted to see my friends" it wasnt a lie, nor the full truth either. Whilst yes she was off to see Hoggle, she wasnt planning on just visiting, she was planning her escape. "And that couldn't wait why?" he persisted, pushing himself off of the brick wall to approach her, as he took a step forward she took a step back, trying to keep a steady distance between them, although this was likely prolonging the punishment that would likely befall her shortly. "I... I missed him" she lied, big mistake. As soon as the lie left her lips she fell to the ground in pain, a burning sensation erupted from the bracelet on her lips, writhing on thw dirty floor in pain she screamed at the top of her lungs, tears threatened to leave her eyes, but she would not let it, it hurt her, but he would not see her cry. She would not allow it. "Well well well... I did warn you. It looks like that makes it three punishments now, Sarah. The first for assaulting your king, the second for your defiance and the third for daring to lie to me. You have a hard few lessons ahead on you my dear" Looking up from her crouched position, her hair shrouding oart of her face, she fixed him a glare full of hate, the intention of defiance was still written on her face. She would not be easily broken, but where was the fun in that. "As you know Sarah, I am rather generous with you, and so I will drop two of your punishments if you tell me the truth. Now." he was being fair, they had agreed she be honest all the time they were in one anothers presence, however she had agreed under false pretences. Why should she be honest with him, if he would be so decietful to her? "Go to hell, you perverted, sick minded, manipulative piece of sh-" before she could finish, he had launched himself at her, pinning her to the floor beneath him, she screamed as her head slammed against the stone floor of the city. "Get the fuck off of me!" she spat at him, angry to be once again knocked to the floor in such a possesive action. He was angry, but he wore an amused smile. Although her foul language disgusted him, he had missed fighting her, no one else challenged him in the way she had. "What is it you mortals do as punishment for such crude language? Cleanse your palette with soap, i believe? Perhaps I should wash your mouth out with bog water and see if you learn your lesson" laughing he craned his head back ever so slightly to look into her eyes as he wriggled ontop of her making sure he had secured her in the most sufficient manner he could. His hips were ontop of hers, pushing her bottom half to the floor, she had one leg between his, but could not raise it to offend his manhood, he had made sure of it. His torso leant against hers and he could feel her heart beating rapidly through her ribcage. "But, It would be a shame to sully such a beautiful mouth. One that I have such extensive uses for" clamping her open mouth shut, she closed her eyes blushing at his suggestion. She could feel his hot breath on her face and whilst the close proximity of him should have unnerved her, it just made her more curious. She opened her eyes just in time as his head bent down, and his lips claimed hers his tongue dipping into her mouth that had opened in shock. For a moment she allowed it, savoured the feel of his skilled tongue encouraging her own, every nerve become shot, as the flames of desire greeted her like an old friend. She fought for her control, to snap out of his trance, but lost the battle quickly. She wanted to explore his mouth as desperately as he did hers, allowing her tongue to entwine with his own, she whimpered as she felt everything south of her awaken and dampen, eager for him to sate it. That was until she felt him smirk against her lips and break their kiss. "You can lie with your words but your tongue speaks a different tale, precious" he whispered before reclaiming her swollen pout. He was finally getting her to loosen to him and to give in, she would be his willingly by the next sunrise or so he thought. Sarah savoured the feel of his tongue, making her hands gather in his hair, tugging gently to entice a strangled moan from the back of his throat, he began to relax believing she was giving into him, she felt his body change and no longer tense she knew she had to seize the opportunity now, before things went too far. Releasing his hair, she trailed her fingers to his chest, not breaking the kiss, she swivveled her hips and managed to push him beneathe her so she was straddling him, his gloved fingers made a slow and intentional trail across her thighs finding their way up to her hips. Despite the heat between her legs, and the protest she felt rising from her throat, she broke the kiss to look down on him. In his eyes was pure lust, she could see it dsncing there, enticing her to stay and daring her to continue, to consumate and satisfy the tension that hung between them. "I am sorry, Jareth" were the words to leave her lips, before she brought her elbow down on his stomach, winding him so once more she could run. This time she needed to be quicker, and this time, she needed to hide.


	6. Chapter 6 Riddle me this

**I GIVE YOU, CHAPTER 6! I didnt realise how much I would get into this story, but I am really enjoying writing it and the positive feedback from reviewers and fellow writers has done wonders for my confidence as an author. I plan to do about 30 Chapters at the very least as the ideas just keep popping up, plus I want to explore Jareth's family and background a bit as some fanfictions have very basic background descriptions and im always curious to know more about what made the Goblin King the reverred and dangerous king he is.**

 **I also have a trick or two up my sleeve for the upcoming events that shall take place in the nearer as well as farther future (sorry for the evasiveness however I cant risk spilling the storyline and plot twists).ONCE AGAIN thank you to my lovely readers and those giving me reviews, taking time put of your schedules to bestow such pearls of wisdom upon me, do make me incredibly happy. I hope you enjoy Chapter 6, let me know your thoughts. Lots of Love, NovaNights xx**

 **USUAL DISCLAIMER: I, NovaNights do declare that I do not own nor profit from the Story the Labyrinth which is owned by Jim Henson and Co. The original story set the basis for my story, which I write for fun. May I be tipped head first in the bog of eternal stench if I sully such an incredible film and piece of work brought to life by Jim Henson and Co.**

Chapter 6: Riddle me this...

Foolish, insolent, childish wench! Jareth cursed under his breath, he was beyond angry at Sarah, her behaviour was no longer tolerable. He had been generous up till now, but enough was enough. Assaulting him not once but twice was one thing, tricking and deceiving him another but to top it all of lying to him? Was she really still so niave that she was still thinking like that spoilt little fifteen year old? Many Fae women would be overjoyed to be offered his affections, many more mortal women would jump at the opportunity to even be noticed by him. But these were all mostly fae and mortal women of the underground. Sarah was not of the undergound and she did not understand the gravity of his offer. Growling at himself defending her actions, with a flick of his wrist he summoned 3 crystals which spread between his open left hand, circling around and around. His lips just mere centimetres from them, he whispered Sarah's name to them. Absorbing her name, they rose weightlessly above him like little bubbles in the wind, he uttered "Find her, bring her to me" as they flew in different directions above the labyrinth, circling like vultures to find their prey. Clicking his neck from side to side, with a spread of his arms Jareth took on his favourite animal form, a barn owl. He would stop at nothing until he found her, and once he did, she would discover just how cruel he could be, and this time he would not take it easy on her. She was far too keen to cause others pain, and so perhaps she would learn her lesson if he extended her the same gratitude. Making a mental note to prepare his chambers with some pain implementing equipment, he soared into the sky, screeching across the Labyrinth, warning Sarah that he was coming, and he would find her.

Her run through the Labyrinth was unlike it was before, perhaps it was the path she had taken, or perhaps it was the way that the tricky maze had changed itself, but she had not begun her trip back through in the Junkyard or the forest like she had before. Instead she was finding herself struggling through huge twisting vines, which spread like messy cobwebs around her, the further in she ventured, the more the vines seem to entwine themselves around were slippery to touch, yet firm. She imagined that a snakes scaley skin would feel the same, pushing her fear filled thoughts aside, she just kept pushing, praying she would break through. Her heart was racing, but whether it was from the adrenaline of rushing through the maze, or still from the kiss that lingered upon her rose bud lips, she did not know. Climbing through she peered ahead as best as she could, seeing the vines beginning to part to expose the smallest drop of sunlight, she scrambled hastily forward to free herself from the tiring battle she was having with the Labyrinths overgrown wildlife.

Finally free, Sarah took in her surroundings. She was stood before a green marble archway, it was simplistic in its design, small etchings mirrorered one another, on either side of the archway, sat two still marble lions. Whoever had carved them was incredibly skilled, they were so realistic, Sarah thought they would pounce at her at any moment. Looking left and right, Sarah saw nothing but labyrinth walls, she could try running up either way to look for another opening, but for some reason she was drawn to the lion guarded arch. Turning back round to face the vines, she pondered if it was too late to turn back, perhaps she would be forgiven? Unlikely sneered her conscious self. Lost in her thoughts, Sarah had not noticed that not only had the lions stood, but they were both now watching her, their eyes fixed onto the strangely dressed girl in front of them.

"What is your name, Child?" Both lions spoke in unison. Sarah froze, she knew she should never had taken this place for granted, she had been warned a great many times in her previous visit, and now she was vulnerable, her back turned away and unguarded from the two lions behind her. "P-please dont ea-eat me" her voice came as a whisper, deathly afraid what would happen if she turned around.

"Yuck! Can you imagine? Who would want to eat a mortal child? "

"How vulgar! Why would we ever?!"

"Strange creature she is, maybe we should call the king"

As soon as the lions had mentioned summoning Jareth, Sarah span round to face them, she did not need anyone squealing her location to him. "No, thats unnecessary, its just in my world Lions eat humans... I am sorry that I made such a presumption about you two" bowing her head slightly, Sarah was wrestling with the reality of what was happening, she was talking to two enchanted pieces of carved marble, who were not only capable of with holding a conversation but had feelings as well.

"Yes we can talk, of course we can!"

"And we are not lions either missy! We are Statues, we are guards."

"You shouldn't be so rude to us!"

"We are given orders to maul whoever dares to try to enter the royals archway!"

"You Sarah, are mortal, not royalty, now shoo!"

This was incredible, apparently they could read minds and make cognitive choices whilst maintaining proper English. Hang on, not only that, they knew her name.. She wanted to know how they knew that, especially considering they asked her to speak her name to begin with, but knowing that she had little time, she had to act fast. "Please forgive me, I need to pass through, I am not royalty but I need to pass through and quickly. Please, what must I do to enter the archway" Sarah asked her question carefully if there was one thing she had learnt and retained during her time within the Labyrinth, it was that she should ask the right questions to get the right answers.

 _'Not if you ask the right questions'_

Looking from one another and then back to her, Sarah watched as the lions carefully thought about whether they should answer. Seen as it was the right question, they were compelled to answer under the Labyrinths law; Any right question asked must be given the honest answer. But should they trust her? After all, she was running away from the castle, presumably from the king given her attire, or lacking of. If she was running from him, then the lions could face punishment by his hand for helping her elude him, however by not answering her question, the Labyrinth would give them a punishment likely worse than death. The lion on the left, took a step toward Sarah, who visibly tensed at such an innocent action.

"There is a way, you must answer a riddle" It said in a tone laced with warning, the statues twin on the right also took a step toward her, also noting how her body reacted so afraid of them.

"Lady beware, if you choose this task and lose, you will become a guardian to the Labyrinth like all its Statues" it said.

"You will move only when a mortal stands before you and when the king permits it" He left lion hung his head, it became obvious to Sarah that they were prisoners, lost children and adults who had fallen prey to the king, she deemed it unnecessary to ask whether her belief was true, the lions had nlt indocated it to be a lie.

"You can choose not to answer, but I warn you it will also come with its own consequence, one that we can not prepare you for, for no one has gotten so far"

Shit. No wonder it was reserved for Royals only, if these were the consequences, then the Labyrinths riddle must be difficult. However, Sarah knew there was few options left for her, if she continued mulling over this vhoice, then there was a high chance of Jareth finding her, making her rash actions leading up to a hopeful escape would all be for nought. "I can't go back" she whispered, looking up toward the lions, they nodded their agreement, the looks ono their faces painted with sorrow empathetic to Sarah. They knew all that the young girl had endured, and whilst Jareth was their king and they were under obligation to obey him and the labyrinths laws, it did not stop them from wanting to help her, but alas they could not. Nodding once more, they knew she would ask for the Gateways Riddle, they only hoped she would succeed, for they endured a fate worse than death, whilst they had sins to atone for this girl was mostly pure, and had proven great worth before. She deserved her title; Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth.

"The Gateways riddle goes as so..."

"Answer correctly or turn to stone"

"What three words are said all to often..."

"But yet never enough..?"

"Answer us wrongly"

"Or call us our bluff"

Sarah hated riddles, however this one seemed to be spoken rather simply to her, three words said all to often yet never enough..? What three words had she said to people but could never say them enough? Looking to the lions, they were still, their faces gave nothing away. Three words.. Three words... Then it hit her, three words she would say to her family, three words she would say to close friends, three words that she had said many a time but could never tell them it enough, because they meant that much. "I got it. The three words said all to often but yet never enough are, I love you" for a moment the lions didnt move, before they stood craning their necks back and roared, the sound causing the gates to the archway to open. Sarah grew excited in her victory, that was until she saw a crystal ball floating above her head, she knew what it meant and what its intentions were, without even thanking the lions she sprinted toward the gate, launching herself into the darkness inside, fleeing the orb that popped as the archways door closed against it. Sarah was safe, for now.

Feeling the crystal pop, Jareth soared towards an open feild which grew the goblins crops to lamd, transforming himself back into his fae form, he resummoned the crystal, planning to see what it had discovered before it had been deflected. Watching it, he saw Sarah, she had amswered the Labyrinths riddle, amd had gotten into the royals passageway, a path which was a short route between worlds for when magic was down. If Sarah managed to locate the door leading to the aboveground, she could elude him for a lot longer, whilst he still maintained magic in that land, when away from the Underground or from his aboveground manor, his power was lacking in comparison to what it was usually. "She must be stopped" he snapped all the familiarly. He would transport himself to the door, and deal with the lions later for having allowed her to get into such a place. Throwing the crystal into the open space, he created a portal to the door. Although agitated, he did love the thrill of the chase, and his reward at the end would be oh so sweet.

Walking through the portal, Jareth came face to face with the stone guards, they had grown since his last visit a long time ago, but he wasnt here to remark on such things. "Open the gateway, unless you wish for more suffering for your betrayal to your king!" he hissed a warning to them, craning their necks back oncenmore the two lions roared even louder than before in unison. They hoped that Sarah would hear them, and know to run faster. They could see the kings intentions, and they could see how merciless he would be towards her, and although it could risk further punishment warranted by his majesty, they were faithful to Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth. They watched as Jareth strode quickly into the gateway, seeing the door seal itself shut behind him, before they became motionless once more. Although they could not speak, both of the lions whispered a silent prayer in their heads, wishing Sarah a safe journey, hoping she would manage to escape back home.

The darkness that Sarah had fallen into after having launched herself into the gateway was now overcome by light, as one by one lanterns on the tunnel walls lit up. Standing up and brushing off the dust her dress had collected from her tumble, Sarah squinted searching for some clue of what may lay ahead. Her squinting was pointless, just alike the labyrinth, this tunnel looked as though it went on forever, with no twists or openings. Her minded wandered back to the little blue worm she had encountered all those years back.

 _'Things arent always what they seem in this place, so you cant take things for granted'_

He was right then and his words still applied in this situation. She shouldnt have taken things for granted, nor compared this run to her last. It was different, things had changed along with the labyrinth and along with her. "Well, I suppose I had better start moving" she spoke aloud to herself, starting what may well be a long journey into the tunnel, she never had asked the lions where it lead to in her haste to get away. She hoped it would lead her as far out of the labyrinth as possible, perhaps to the fountain where she had first met hoggle, where he could still be, if Jareth had not punished him that is. Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat, she tried to forget the unbareable thought that something might have happened to her friends for having helped her.

 _'If I thought for one second that you would betray me, I would be forced to suspend you head first iin the bog of Eternal Stench!'_

His threat to hoggle was as fresh in her memory, as if it had happened that very day. But surely he wouldnt do that? Surely it was just a threat? She knew better than to defend his actions, the King had no mercy, he didnt care for feelings of others, he wanted what he wanted, and did as he pleased, it was his kingdom after all. If one thing Sarah knew to be true it was that Jareth was cruel.

 _'Sarah, beware.. I have been generous up till now, but I can be cruel'_

His taunting, his teasing, his cruel twisted jokes. Shuddering just from reliving the memory, Sarah quickened her pace. She still couldn't spot any openings, it was hopeless. "This time it is different, it probably does just go on and on" after continuing her pace for ten minutes? an hour? who knew in this pace? She stopped to catch wind, propping herself to lean against the tunnels wall. Maybe this place didnt have an opening, but a trap door of some sort? It sounded like a ridiculous idea, but this maze was ridiculous, this place was ridiculous to her. Her world was ordinary, no magic, no creatures and no taunting kings... she missed normality so very much at this moment, Closing her eyes, she thought about her family, were they ok? Were they searching for her? Did they even remember her? Maybe if she let Jareth find her she could reason with him? 'Dont be stupid!' barked her subconscious, and rather rightly so. He had forced himself on her not once but twice, and had taken her against her will, tricked her family into playing a game they were not awate of the consequences to and had then had the audacity to call himself generous. No she would not contact him, she would elude him, and fight him till her last breath if it ever went that far. She doubted it would, surely she wouldn't have to fight him? Sarah would find out the answer to that question quicker than she hoped as a mighty roar echoed throughout the cave. That was their way of warning her, a warning that their king was onto her. Pushing herself off the wall, she sprinted once more praying she would win a second time against The Goblin King.


	7. Chapter 7 I Will Break You

Evening **all, (I say evening all because where I am its 1.20am) I would like to apologise for how long ive left it to upload chapter 7. I have had a really hard time with my anxiety as of late and have been under alot of stress and pressure which has lead me to not want to write, tonight I forced myself out of my depressive stressing state and didnt let myself move until i finished this Chapter, I plan to upload a new chapter every few days so id say if it takes longer than 4 days for me to update then its likely my anxiety playing up.**

 **Thank you to the reviewers once more, currently my beta is unavailable due to a recent diagnosis of PTSD which has left her a bit frazzled, so your criticims are being taken on board and I will rectify any wrongs in due course but currently I would just like to enjoy writing for it is my only escape. Thank you again lovely readers and reviewers, let ,me know what you think of this Chapter and Enjoy as always! Love from NovaNights xx**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OR PROFIT FROM THE LABYRINTH OWNED BY JIM HENSON AND CO.**

Chapter 7: I Will Break You.

All Sarah knew in that moment was that she had to run, she could feel his magic behind her, she could feel the familiar electrical pulse begin to tingle against her skin, as slowly he began to catch up to her. Although running was pointless, she couldnt bring herself to stop, she didnt want to face him, she knew that if she did, he would show no mercy towards her in punishing her. "Sarah!" he roared behind her, the tone of his voice made her flinch, yes he was still pissed. He couldnt have been far behind her, that much she knew, but she knew that looking around would only lead to her being caught quicker, thats what happened in horror films when the victims were being chase, and this was exactly like that, this was a living nightmare. Just when she thought she was about to win, Sarahs stomach dropped as she realised what she had done... she had run directly into a dead end, and now she was trapped. Her legs became weak and wobbles as a familiar click clack of leather boots stepped across the stone floor behind her. There was no where to hide, she knew he was behind her, bracing herself she did the only thing she could, she turned to face him.

Jareth smiled as he heard Sarah's frantic footsteps hitting the tunnels floor with heavy slaps as she tried in vain to elude him. Her hard work was all for nought, and he would take immense pleasure in showing her how close she was to escape, right before he took her to his chambers to show her what punishments she had acquired in defying her king. He would punish her like he would his queen, perhaps upon doing so she would learn to obey him without question. Yes it was his duty to punish her and although yes it was a shame how much he would have to do so, he hoped she would continue to defy him on occasion for it would be dull to never punish her, he was sure that the cries that his hand would elicit from here would be pleasing to his ear. The footsteps stopped as she came before the dead end, his smirk growing from ear to ear. The king took purposefully slow steps as he approached her, he would make sure she feared him, and he would take every necessary action to secure the bond made by the vows he had once offered her, vows he would speak again, vows that she would agree to, even if he had to force her to.

"Tut tut tut... Sweet Sarah, what am I going to do with you..?" he said taunting her, he noticed her tense at his remark, but her eyes stared definantly into his. Most women whether they were fae, goblin, nymph or a mortal human would not dare look him in the eye, especially not after having assaulted him so but once again, he reminded himself that Sarah, was not most women. "Do what you will Goblin King what more could you take from me? You've taken me from my family, tried to exert your power over me, you insult and threaten me, and you treat me like a child as if I am inferior to you" Pointing her finger at him, on shaking legs she approched him. "Men like you are a dime a dozen, your behaviour may be tolerable here where you brow beat your subjects into obeying you but make no mistake, I am not one of your subjects and I will not be dominated by the likes of you, you narcissistic, arrogant pigheaded fuck!" She shouted at him, stopping a few steps in front of him. Jareth was impressed, such confidence was admirable in a queen. It was a shame she wasnt queen. In a flash Jareth had Sarahs throat beneath his hand, he walked her backwards until her back hit the wall. "You foolish girl, you will learn the hard way".

Jareth watched the flame in Sarah's eyes burn ferociously, if looks could kill he thought to himself. But she had to learn. "You will come to learn, Sarah dear.. That I am not like any mortal man you have come to know" He paused to stroke her face, watching in enjoyment at her struggle to crane her face away from him, before continuing "I treat you like you are inferior because you are not acting like my equal but rather a child, i treat you as that child because your attitude is that of one, but Sarah if you would like me to treat you as a woman..." leaning his lips in towards her, with the hand around her throat he moved her chin sharply to one side so her face was away from him, giving him access to her ear. "You needn't only ask" he whispered. Her fear mixed with lust in that moment, his words a spoken promise and she hated her body for feeling affected in such a way, her body quivvered which didnt go unnoticed to Jareth. "Ah so little Sarah has grown up after all" His intention was to punish her, but upon smelling her arousal, he couldn't stop his Fae nature.

Jareth dipped his head, his lips lightly brushing her exposed neck, at the contact Sarah struggled trying to press herself further into the wall. Once he started he could not restrain himself, letting go of her neck, he pressed his body hard against hers causing a helpless whimper to escape her lips. "Jar-" Sarahs attempt to protest was quickly silenced as his mouth joined hers. For a moment her body relaxed, allowing herself to indulge whilst his gloved hands travelled down to her waist, before gripping it tightly as he held himself back from taking her then and there. His tongue anchored around hers, skillfully leading her making her feel dizzy and causing her body to ignite with pleasure that only he could sedate. Her brain and body were fighting as her body wanted to continue this path, allowing Jareth access to the parts of her that no man had ever been permitted to explore. Her brain however knew better, her hands coming to life, she attempted to push Jareth off of her, no longer responding to his kiss, the king remembered his anger and allowed Sarah her space releasing her in false disgust. He watched as her expression dropped his disgust obviously hurt her, the worst part was she didnt know why it hurt her so. "You, my pet, shall have a very hard time here if you continue to defy me so. It would be wise if you learnt your place, or I shall break you into submitting to it" he warned, trying to regain his unofficial yet accurate title of 'The Cruel Master a title that was uttered in hushed tones whenever he entered the room at social events, because it was true. Jareth was a cruel master to his submissives, and whilst he actually held feelings for Sarah, she had disrespected him in ways that were punishable heavily in his kingdom and so he would have to punish her as he would a submissive with a firm hand and relentless torment. Such a thought made him smile, waving his hand he conjured a crystal "Lets go home" at his words she tensed, knowing full well what would happen once back in his domain. But before she could even attempt as escape, he threw the crystal at her, engulfing her in a cloud of glitter and smoke.

Once the smoke had cleared, Sarah looked around to see she was indeed back in the castle, however not where she thought she would be. She was in the throne room, she saw the doorway out getting up she was ready to run once more. "I wouldnt do that if I were you..." He said behind her. Frozen to the spot, Sarah contemplated her options; She could keep running from him, but he already proved to her that no matter how far she got he would always be close behind, her other option was to face him but that would mean he would make her bend to his will and she could not just submit to him, her younger self beat him once surely with age came only more courage? Yes, indeed it did along with another thing. Lust. She had been fifteen and just starting puberty the first time her and Jareth had met, and he had awakened the desires within her, she still remembered how many nights she had spent pleasuring herself to the memory of him leant against the wall trapping her between himself and the layers of brick.

"What are you thinking about, my pet?" his voice brought her back to where she was, snapping out of her erotic memory she made her choice, she would face him but refused to back down. Turning around he was as she thought he would be. Lounging lazily across his throne, one leg rested upon one arm the other planted on the ground, his body draping across the rest of the chair he dominated the room even in such a casual position. The silence in the room was filled with tension between Sarah and Jareth, both were each others worthy adversary, equal in stubborness and both adults had dominant natures. "Let me go home, Goblin King" standing up straight Sarah did her best to be intimidating perhaps it would leave an impression at least, her attempt failing as Jareth's laughter surrounded her. "Ask me nicely and I just might consider it" his taunting begun once again causing bile in Sarah's throat to bubble up, he was sickening. "I am willing to make a deal with you" the words came out of her mouth before she could stop them, she saw the glint in Jareth's eyes, knowing she had sparked his interest now she bit back a smile. I have you now Goblin King she thought to herself.

Jareth couldn't help but feel amused by Sarah's attempts to make herself seem more powerful than she was, if she believed she could make him fear her then she was obviously delusional. "I am willing to make a deal with you" he heard the words he had longed to hear leave her lips, watching as her eyes mirrored his surprise he bit his inner cheek, wondering what she was going to propose. "I know that you dont get something for nothing with you, its part of your tricks I know. But I want to be with my family, and if I have to pay any cost to do so..." he could see how hesitant she was to finish her sentence, leaning forward ever so slightly eager to hear her say she would do as he asked he waited hilding his breath. "...then so be it" at her words she looked away breaking eye contact, whilst only a small defeat it was a defeat no less. "Why would I make a deal with you Sarah? As far as I am concerned you dont have any choice in staying here or not. If I was to make this deal, would you admit I have been generous after doing so? Or would you still paint me as the villain?" in some ways it was a fair question, he didnt have to agree to making a deal for he had her fair and square, The Labyrinth itself had claimed her in payment for her families debt. However, just because it was a fair question, it didnt feel very fair to Sarah who already was under threat of numerous punishments. Pushing aside her resentment Sarah's nodded her agreement to his questions, she was insane but if there was a chance for her to be aboveground with her family even just to say goodbye she had to take it, escaping permantly would be her next plan. Straightening in his throne Jareth rolled a newly formed crystal back ans forth along his knuckles his grin returning, he was oblivious to Sarah's plot, but in turn she was oblivious to the request he would make of her in this deal.

"Ok Goblin king, I have agreed to your terms and I want to see my family. What would you ask of me in return for this request?" Sarah's impatience caused her to fidget, the sooner the deal was made, payment settled and over with, the sooner she could see her family. Her body tensed as she heard Jareth's black cape shuffle, his heeled boots then began clicking as he crossed the stone floor as he now approached her, Sarah did not want to seem afraid but she couldnt bring herself to look at him, she knew he would be wearing his signiture malicious grin, that he would take great pleasure in knowing she was afraid of him and she just couldn't bare to face him. Not that he gave her any choice, she watched as his boots came into vision before his forefinger hooked under her chin bringing her face to look up at him. His face was expressionless as his eyes drank in her features trying to figure out what she was thinking about, she looked closely at his pupils one more dilated than the other, their icy blue irises where cold and reeked of torment. Sarah couldn't help but wonder what such beautifully disturbing eyes had seen. "I will allow you one hour to be with your family to say your goodbyes, the destination can be of your choosing." He started, stepping closer to Sarah, their chests mere inches apart. "But, in return you will surrender yourself to me. You will allow me to rule you and have that power over you. You will agree to fear me, you will agree to love me and do as I say, you will take this vow... as you willingly become my Queen" at his words Sarah crumbled to the floor winded, she had no words to describe the mixed emotions rattling around in her body. Willingly become Jareth's wife? Willingly take such a vow, what would that mean for her?

Crouching down to her level, Jareth repeated his early action hooking Sarah's chin once more with his forefinger to face her. She drew in a breath, expecting him to comfort her, to take her in his arms and cuddle her and take back such a dramatic request "Those are my terms Sarah, take it or leave it" came his cold unexpected response, swiping his hand away from her he stood back up and turned to go back to his throne. Sarah's temper began to flare at his dismissal, he didnt give two shits whether she was upset or not. He didn't care for her feelings, he was vindictive, malicious and cruel.

 _'Just as I can be so cruel'_

"Fuck you, Jareth" she growled rising from her hunched position. She wasnt going to give up, her fifteen year old self had not just given up and there was no way in hell she would let herself do so now ten years later. Standing her ground her eyes loxked onto him as he turned to face her. Jareth refused to sit on his throne, if she was going to stand against him, he would rise to her challenge. "I BEG your pardon, sarah?" he emphasised the word beg, daring her to use such disgusting language towards him again. "I said. FUCK. YOU. JARETH!" clenching her fists and squaring her jaw, she was reasy for whatever came. "I will give you five seconds to get onto your hands and knees before me and beg for your kings forgiveness, or I will make you" Sarah resented being treated like a child, but if thats how he was going to treat her then that is how she would act. "Go to hell" she crossed her arms across her chest, showing him she had no intention of backing down. "You know what will happen if ypu dedy me Sarah... One..." the countdown begun, as did his steps towards her.

"Two..." sweat collected on Sarah's brow, she rooted her feet into the ground. His threats scared her yes, but this was about proving a point. He would nevee possess her.

"Three..." Jareth liked this game, as he stepped towards her he could see her body tense, but she didnt tremble like he had expected. His Sarah was strong, an excellent quality in a queen as well as a submissive.

"Four..." he was infront of her now and whilst he didnt touch her, she could feel his strength already. He would be brutal with her, god knows how many punishments she had already acquired. But she didnt care, he would not win this.

She had pushed him for the last time, gently taking a flattened curl of sarahs hair inbetween his fingers toninspect it, he smiled. He would remember this version of Sarah well, shame he had to break her. His eyes flicked back to hers before leaning in, his lips hovering above her own which parted on their own accord "Five...". His tender hold on her hair became violent as he grabbed a fistful at the nape of her neck, she yelped and he pulled her from the throne room. "You wish to defy me Sarah? Allow me to show you how cruel I can be" he hissed tugging her along with him as she struggled screaming as familiar words he had once said echoed in her mind.

 _'I have been generous up till now... but I can be cruel'_


	8. Chapter 8 Prolonging The Agony

**Hello again my lovely readers and reviewers! It has been far too long and I am so very sorry that I have made people wait, but I have had lots of issues lately with my anxiety and my son has been teething so I have been so exhausted. But I am back, and this is my 8th Chapter! Who would have thought I would still be writing (not me) but I am loving this story and loving the feed back. Thank you for your patience and the reviews, I am so glad to see so many people enjoying it. I hope you enjoy Chapter 8 my lovelies! Please review and let me know your thoughts, Love NovaNights xx**

 **Already started Chapter 9 which should be uploaded very soon!**

 **Bare with me on the Grammar and Spelling, I will edit it again once I have the time but at the moment I dont, so please no bitching at me for it because the lady who Private messaged me about it was just cruel about it and I really dont needed the added worries and stresses.**

 **USUAL DISCLAIMER: I do not own or profit from The Labyrinth, which belongs to Jim Henson and Co.**

Chapter 8: Prolonging The Agony...

Jareth was incredibly strong for a man with such a lean figure, it would be effortless for him to pull Sarah around if only she wasnt pulling away from him so hard, despite all her running earlier the girl still had plenty of energy to fight him. And although it would have been easier to transport Sarah and himself to his bed chamber, hearing her scream for her freedom was much more satisfying to Jareth. "Fucking let go of me!" she shrieked as he turned another corner, her hair still clutched firmly in his gloved hand. Stopping abruptly, Jareth pulled Sarah by her locks craning her face so it was a few centimetres from him "Curse me one more time you defiant little bitch, I will treat you like the little whore you swear like. Do I make myself clear?" he growled into her ear. She was frightened, but not so frightened as to back down to his threat "I... hate you... you vindictive... slimy... little cunt" she managed breathlessly, for a second Jareth didnt react, processing her words. "Oh precious..." he whispered placing a tender kiss on her cheek. "You dont hate me, not really. Would you like to know how I know that?" in a swift movement he pushed her into a wooden door the cheek he had just kissed smooshed hard against it. His body pressed into her back caging her in, she did her best to flatten her hands against the wood trying to force herself off it, but she had no such luck. "Because you are aware that I shall punish you and you still defy me in every way you possibly can, you push me to my limits because you are curious to what I would do to that delicatable body of yours, but as I have said if you want to be treated as a woman... you neednt only ask" Sarah's body had tensed at his words, her body ached from how much it had been pushed but she couodnt yeild. What he said was true, but she would not admit it.

"No." was all she could manage to protest.

"Yes Sarah, yes my darling. I am no fool. You respond to me this way because you have convinced yourself that lust and desire are wrong, you have told yourself that you should hate me, but you can only bring yourself to resent me simply because I am the man who awakened your desires all those years ago..." roaming his hands over her body he smiled as she shuddered gently beneath him, causing his cock to twitch. A gasp escaped her lips as he dug his hardening length against her backside, oh yes he thought to himself she wanted him. "Tell me Sarah, Did those mortal men do it for you? Did they have you dripping wet for them as their tongues danced against your cunt? Did they having you scream for them as they plunged themselves inside of you? Did they tame the wild wanton desires I put into that pretty head of yours?" Sarah screwed her eyes shut, she had sworn not to lie. "I am waiting Sarah" his voice warned her. "I... I am still a virgin, Jareth" her confession was but a mere whisper.

It was like music to his ears as he span her quickly to face him, the king grabbed Sarahs hands pulling them above her head, only letting them go as chains slithered down from the ceiling, linking around each of her wrists. Once letting her go, he took two steps back moving away only to admire her. Her body stretched like this forced her short dress which was now covered in dried mud to ride up exposing her creamy legs, stopping just below her panty line. "Please... dont do this to me" Sarah pleaded, her virtue was on the line and she couldnt just pretend the predicament didnt bother her. "Where's my brave little champion gone, hmm? Am I getting through to you now?" using his teeth, starting at the thumb of his glove, Jareth tugged on the leather revealing his bare hand to her. She wasn't sure why but Sarah held her breath, she had never actually seen his hands, but she had no doubt that if they could do so many tricks with a crystal then they could do many things to her too. Jareth noticed how her eyes watched his hands, repeating the same process with the other glove he threw them both to the ground before her. "Do you know what that signifies, Sarah?" noting her puzzled expression at his question, Jareth continued "It means I am offering you to go up against me. Would you like to take me up on it? Or will you give in?"

She knew he was deadly serious in his question, if she chose to give in he would likely give her just the punidhment and that would be that, however if she chose to fight she would at least have the hope of winning the dual or she could lose and face a harsher punishment. Either way the chance of her winning gave her that hope, although Sarah knew her virtue hung on the line, so did the last shred of her dignity and losing that was something she wouldn't ever live down if he took it. If she didn't fight, she would be forced to bed him, she would have little option but too. There was no way she would give into him easily nor wllingly for that matter, yes she may be a prisoner but she would not be caged in by him.

"Jareth, put me down. You offer me a dual? Ok, I will agree under certain terms, just set me free please.." she breathed as her hands begun to go numb from the lack of circulation allowed by the chains. "With pleasure, my pet. If it takes for me to use a sword to beat you down then I shall, and I shall gladly watch that defiant fire in your eyes die" before Sarah could register what nasty promise his threat kept, the chains holding her snapped loose and she fellnhard to the floor landing on her knees, causing her to wobble on impact. "Get up, Sarah" On shakey legs she did as she was told, her body felt heavy with tiredness, she ached all over but this was the last big fight. After this she would be free, she had to be free. "Good girl Sarah, See! You can do as you are told" Sarah detested the patronising tone of which he spoke, she wouldnt be made to feel any lower. "My terms, you win then I agree to this union but understand that i wont walk down that aisle without a fight before hand..." she pointed her finger at him to further emphasise the last part of her terms " But Jareth, when I win, I go home to see my family".

Jareth listened to her terms, they were understandable but also foolish. Even if she were to someone win, he would agree to let her go home to her family, but only to say goodbye, she was claimed by the Labyrinth now and whilst he could denounce the claim, it was not apart of their deal. Shaking his head at her he held his hand out towards her, a sword materialising in it causing Sarah to jump back in fear as its point held firm a few inches in front of her, Jareth couldn't help but revel in her reaction. "For you, my love" turning it to hold the blade, Jareth handed her the sword which she gingerly accepted. She was really going to do this, she was really going to swordfight with Jareth and after all this she would need some serious therapy if she won.

"Ok Sarah, the rules of this fight is just to who becomes unarmed first, so if you manage to knock the weapon from my hand then you win and I will fulfill your wishes" she watched as he flourished his own sword, whipping it back and forth through the air testing it before her. It became apparent to her that he was obviously a very skilled swordsman and whilst she had done some stage fighting and fencing in her youth, she was long since out of practice. "But if I unarm you, you agree to our marriage and you will pay for every indiscretion you have committed this evening, and yes Sarah I mean everything. The foul language, snide remarks, the assault, the challenging and defying me at every turn and worst of all, lying to me after being warned. I will show you the difference between my generosity and my cruelty, you shall respect me as your king but for now... I will enjoy this" upon finishing his rant that attempted to belittle her, Jareth positioned himself showing Sarah he was ready. Squaring her shoulders, flicking her sword left and right to test its weight, she postioned herself waiting for him to begin, praying the odds were in her favour.

Jareth was to say the least, impressed. He had decided to take it easy on Sarah presuming her to lack any knowledge of fighting of any sort irregardless as to whether it was with a weapon. And yet he had been wrong to make such a presumption, she held her own against him from the first attack and almost knocked his weapon from him effortlessly after only a few blows. The determination in her face was evident, she focused on each stroke of the sword, but as they battled dancing around the halls of the castle, Jareth noticed she had a pattern, and that would be her downfall. She lunged all to eagerly, as she did so Jareth spun away to the side before poofing himself behind her, she just managed to wedge her sword between his sword and her neck making her whole body still except her chest which was rising and falling rapidly out of exhaustion and fear. "Its not too late to forfeit and turn back, Sarah"

 _'Turn back Sarah, Turn back before its too late..'_

With a growl Sarah thrust her sword forward, breaking his hold on her and seperating their swords. Spinning to face him, she held her sword to him. "Why dont you forfeit Goblin king? Surely being defeated twice by a mortal girl would only bruise your ego further?" her audacity made Jareth chuckle a full hearted laugh. The little minx was playing him game, she was taunting him just as he had her. Mentally reminding himself to present more challenges alike this one to her in the future, Jareth wasted no time whilst her guard was down. He swiped quickly at her, her deflections were fast but he could see her strain as her sword met his with a sharp cling of metal, although she was deflecting his moves, she was backing herself into a corner. Jareth noted that Sarah lacked self awareness in fighting, a skill he would have no choice but to teach her but for now it was working to his advantage. Forcing more and more power behind each blow, he was delighted watching Sarah break under the pressure. As her back hit the wall she let go of the sword startled at the contact, everything felt like it was in slow motion to Sarah as she watched her sword fall to the floor and clatter across the stone, looking up she saw Jareth above her, his sword pointed just in front of her, blocking her from picking her weapon back up. She was unarmed and she would now pay the penalty.

"Jareth, I-"

"I suggest, pet, you call me by your Majesty until your punishments are over. It is time you learnt your place" the way he called her pet made her wince, Jareth didnt move his sword but with his free hand he gestured at her to come to him, his leather clad forefinger reeling her in. Hanging her head, she slowly walked towards him, she was tired and felt ashamed in herself because although she couldnt of let him win, she probably could have requested sleep first before a punishment, at least then she wouldnt have caused further strain to her already suffering body. Standing before him she held her hands behind her back, looking down at the blade he still weilded awaiting what would come next. "Precious thing, I am impressed that you managed to hold against me so well and your compliance for doing as I have asked has not gone unnoticed, so for being such a good girl you shall be rewarded. How does that sound?" She didnt even need to look up for her to know he was expecting an answer from her. "Most generous, wouldn't you agree Sarah?" Sick fuck. That is all she could think, forcing herself to nod her head she swallowed the bile that threatened to rise in her throat. "Take my hand, it is time now Sarah".

Don't do it, don't take his hand. Her subconscious warned in a shriek fearful of Jareth's punishments, and whilst she knew her defiant actions would bide her time, Sarah knew the outcome would always be the same; her losing to him. Tsking his hand, it was time to acceot the inevitable.

Jareth was happy that Sarah had accepted her defeat so well, he could see she was exhausted which made him want to hold her close in his chamber, reassure her of her safety and allow her to rest. The king was now a victim to his fae nature, which told him to punish her until she broke once and for all, he was fighting all of his urges and planned to punish Sarah but he would not break her, not until their wedding night he would allow her her virtue for that long.

Transporting himself and his bride to be to his rooms, Jareth waved his hand toward the fire alighting it before making his way to his vanities chest of drawers. Sarah still had not looked up, she knew where she was and she knew better than to try escape him yet again.

Staring at the floor she wondered if this was what her life would be like, would she be tormented relentlessly each day just for disagreeing with the actions of her capture? Would he punish her just because she spoke out of turn often? Did he not care for her feelings at all? These thoughts hurt her, she could feel her heart pull as If it were about to physically break. "Get out of those filthy clothes, you will have you first punishment then we shall bathe" his words broke the silence and set off alarm bells in Sarahs head, she looked to where he was standing in horror. She couldnt undress in front of him, ok so she wasnt innocent but this was entirely different. "Jareth, please-" slamming his firsts down on the wooden fueniture infront of him, the king turned roud to face Sarah, anger was etched across his features again "What did I tell you to call me? Do as I command you now, pet" he hissed, turning his full body towards her curious to her next move. Putting her fear aside, Sarah did the only thing she could, she began to undress. Looking down at the ground, Sarah fingered the straps of her dress, removing them from her shoulders, peeling the dress down her body and quickly steeping out of it. To be before him on nothing but her panties and bra showed her just how vulnerable she was now, before hand she at least had her dignity but not now as she knew he would take everything from her.

Longingly he watched as Sarah stripped before him, she was covered in mud and dust but even in such a state she was magnificent. She had truly become a woman, her body filling out and creating things that a younger Sarah hadnt possesed. She was breathtaking stood before him, so weak and yet so powerful she could bring him close to his knees. He had bedded many women, princesses, fae, and women who were called "Sirens of the Underground" because of their allure and yet... yet none of them made Jareth quiver like she did. He was already heavily aroused, and he worried how he would manage to restrain himself as well as how he would maintain the anger that was fueling his desire to punish her.

Punishment didnt necessarily mean all bad his inner fae reminded him. Smirking as he realised just what power he held, Jareth materialised to 6 strands of thick leather material into his hands, admiring their sizes he split them into two piles, one for each hand. "Are you ready, princess?" he grinned geinning his slow stride towards her, she began to back away from him, the predatory look on his eyes making her want to flee. This would be more fun than he could have hoped.


	9. Chapter 9 Taming the Shrew

**Chapter 9, I hope everyone enjoys it as now things are starting to happen ;) I am aiming to upload chapter 10 this evening but If I am a little busy then it may have to wait till tomorrow!**

 **Feel free to private message me if you have any questions and please review, I love to hear from you all.**

 **Thank you to my reviewers, Love NovaNights xxx**

 **USUAL DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor profit from the labyrinth owned and produced by Jim Henson and Co.**

Chapter 9: Taming the Shrew...

"Are you ready, princess?" the question was rhetorical, of course she wasnt ready. How could she be? "I am really going to enjoy this, you see Sarah I have been imagining for years what would do if I got my hands on you, those thoughts whirled in my head every day since you left me... can you begin to think what those thoughts did to me?" Sarah looked into Jareths eyes as he stood only a few steps before her, the passion they illuminated with peaked her curiousity, but she knew she shouldnt let her curious thoughts get the better of her. he was going to hurt her, he had made that clear enough and it seemed he had been thinking about hurting her for so long that her past indescretions would be accounted for too.

"Well Sarah, those thoughts drove me to the brink of madness. I would devise plan after plan to get you back, from kidnapping loved ones to just challenging you outright but no plan would suffice. So in the past few years I resorted to alcohol and bedding women who would glamour themselves to look like you. nd yet in never worked, how amusing that you would come to me on your own accord. Almost like fate?" Sarah couldnt help but laugh at such a ridiculous notion, which earnt her a filthy look from his majesty. "You find my suffering amusing, Sarah? I will beat the insolence out of you yet, my darling fiance" he wasted no time in putting his threat into action, the leather strands disappearing from his hands grabbing her throat he walked her back towards the bed, pushing her back with force so she fell onto it with a thud.

"Your first punishment Sarah? Is for your greatest indescretion against me; Your filthy lies. Now I could make you gargle bog water until your jaw aches and you have no choice but to swallow it, however I think that punishment would ruin such a beautiful mouth and as I have said, I have so many uses for that pretty mouth" she was stretched at the end of the bed, her legs still firmly on the ground, in between her legs he leant. He was not touching her, but his presence above her was still enough to scare her. "Your Majesty-"

"Shh shh shh My pet, I also said you will be rewarded in this game of ours. I do not permit you to speak unless spoken to, utter one word without being asked a direct question and I will gag you. So, I am now going to ask you a series of questions, and you WILL tell me the truth" gesturing towards her wrists sarah stole a look to see she had not one bracelet but now two. Oh no.. "You have five bands now, one on each wrist, one on each ankle and one around that slender neck of yours. Only I can remove them same as before, you lie to me and not only will the bands sear you but I will violate another part of you." her eyes widened at what Jareth was saying. She had to stop her voice from cursing him, she nodded to show him she inderstood her punishment.

Jareth enjoyed this, although he liked her challenging him he would indeed enjoy getting this information from her and as a fae he did love to play games with the unwilling. "Now tell me... At fifteen what impression did I have on you after everything we went through?" this question threw her off, Sarah was expecting him to ask again about hoggle, or ask something a lot more personal. Chewing her lower lip, she thought carefully about her answer. "I was frightened of you, until the end. You said those words begging me to reconsider and well I.." she saw the vulnerability in his eyes as she spoke, just as she had when he begged for her to be with him. "Well..? you what?" he asked impatiently, Jareth knew there was more "I pitied you, Jareth" as soon as she spoke her feelings she regretted it, his eyes turned to stone and she knew she would come to regret it. He didn't move, not even a nlink ans in that moment Sarah had never felt more terrified in her life.

"You pitied me, Sarah?" he questioned leaning over her, his hands either side of her head, his knees against hers holding himself above her. Once he had situated himself, he took one hand from beside her head and stroked her face causing her to hold her breath his touch unnerved her. "You pitied me?" he said once more, as his hand travelled down to her neck, he stroked it lightly before graspinf her chin roughly to look away from him, she began to shake not knowing what his next move would be. "I am glad to hear that even in rejection you cared enough to pity me" swallowing hard she didnt like the tone in which he spoke, something just wasnt right.

She was right to fear him, leaning his head down to her neck he allowed his breath to labour, breathing heavily against her neck he relished watching as her body quivered knowing he was so close to her. Seizing the opportunity he trailed small kisses along her neck and shoulder before taunting her further "You beautiful creature, your pity was all in vain. Oh yes, you rejected me but thanks to that day, thanks to your stubborness I have had almost ten years to plan everything I am going to do to you..." Jareth felt her swallow as his kisses made a path on her throat, she was beginning to truly fear him.

 _'Just fear me'_

"What I could do to you Sarah, what I will do to you Sarah..." Lowering himself down he heard a small whimper come from her which he couldnt help but smirk at, he would stop her from protesting. "Oh and Sarah, I sid warn you not to call me Jareth until I told you" She gasped remembering "I am-Ahhh.." her apology became a cry as Jareth sunk his teeth into her collarbone, it wasnt that it hurt her, just the shock.. the shock and that it felt... good. What the fuck is wrong with you?! her subconscious shouted.

 _FIGHT. BACK. SARAH._ her subconcious screamed, it was right, she had to fight back. "I dont want this, Jareth!" she shouted trying to buck him off before she began to scream, her body thrashing as the metal bands seared her skin. At first Jareth was worried until he realised what had happened, not only did she just lie but she also wanted him. "Tut tut tut... Lying again? Calling me by my name when I told you not too as well! Oh Sarah, anyone would think you want me to punish you" he chuckled darkly before whispering some unheard words under his breath, as he did so Sarahs hands became bound together and she knew that he had used magic to secure her and stop her from trying to free herself from him.

"Now, you are incredibly filthy my love. I would bathe you but I will not grant you the relief. If your tongue wishes to spout such filth toward me, your appearance shall mirror your filth, do you understand? So, let us think back to some of the vulgar names you called me and curses you shouted in your rage" Sarah desperately tried to rake through her own mind remembering all the things she had called him, as well as any swear words she had used in his presence, and with this punishment backed up by the piercing stare she was recieving from him she knew she would regret every single one of them. Holding her gaze, he narrowed his eyes as the first insult she had said to him came to his memory "I believe the first and one of the most vulgar things you said to me was that you believed me to be a sick and twisted bastard? Is that right, pet?" Oh god no she thought to herself, she had called him exactly that back at the manor. "Well?" he pressed himself harder into her as he impatiently demanded an answer from her, she nodded but Jareth did not appreciate such a blunt response. Slowly he reached into her hair, releasing it from what remained of the updo he stroked it almost tenderly before wrapping his hand around the hair at the nape of her neck and tugging her hard earning a whimper from Sarah who fought hard to keep the control on her body. If he knew how she was affected by him whether it was in a state of arousal or in pain, she knew he would win and that just wasnt something she was willing to allow.

"You want to see sick and twisted, Sarah? You got it" swiftly he rose from the bed, he summoned his magic to create a knife in his left hand, Sarah watched as Jareth admired the blade, on its handle it held his crest and she wondered how many he had maimed with the weapon... would he maim her too? "J-Jar I mean your..your majesty... please I am sorry" she felt herself beg, she wasnt going to give into him by any means but the thought of him harming her, the thought of a knife piercing her skin was enough to scare her out of her witts. "Relax, its not the dagger you should fear my darling... only the one wielding it" his eyes caught hers once again before he held the knife just centimetres above her chest, closing her eyes should couldnt bare to look. He was going to kill her, he didnt love her and he was infact a cruel and twisted bastard. She disnt know what had happened if anything at all until Jareth told her to open her eyes, forcing herself to be obedient she did as asked. She noted the knife was now gone, it confused her... what had he done with it?

"Open your eyes" Jareth told Sarah. He knew she would likely be upset by what he had done with the knife whilst she had closed her eyes, but he couldnt care less considering all she had done he was only punishing her mildly for each indiscretion, any other fae would have made her bleed by now and left her to rot somewhere. He truly was far too generous to this gurl, even if she didnt see it. He watched his beloved open her eyes, she cautiously searched for the dagger, he could see the worry within her pupils grow as she noticed it was gone. Smiling, he was going to give her just a subtle taste of just how sick and twisted he could be... he had warned her he could be cruel.

 _'Sarah beware, I have been generous until now, but I can be cruel...'_

He placed both hands on her lower ribcage cursing under his breath at how she tensed under his touch, of course he wanted her to fear him but not resent him. He began to slide his hands up which caused Sarah to intake a sharp breath, holding it as she waited for him to put his hands beneathe the confines of her bra only for her to gasp, as with a wave of his hand above her chest her bra split into many small pieces, blowing off her skin like autumn leaves in the wind. She was now exposed in the her upper half of her body, exposed before The Goblin King and without the use of her hands she would be powerless and unable to deflect his advances.

Triumphantly Jareth took in the sight before him, memorising her breasts brought his manhood alive csusing it to become a slightly tighter squeeze within his leggings. She was magnificent, although her breats were not particularly large like that of the Succubus women who were within the underground they were a handful at least. He could see that each breast would be a perfect fit for each of his palms, almost like they were made just for him. He envisioned placing a nipple into his mouth, he could likely fit most of the breast in his mouth if he tried... He winced as his pants got unbareably tight, the thoughts he was having were dangerous but he couldnt help it, ten years was just too long. Trying to remain impassive he looked at Sarah awaiting a protest and when none came he smiled to himself, oh how he had been waiting.

Gently he placed a kiss to her lips, it was very sweetly administered and for a moment Sarah just allowed it without wincing or inwardly cringing, he was a good kisser even without using his tongue it was not like anything she had ever experienced. When other men kissed her she never felt the adrenaline that she did when Jareth kissed her, she never wanted a man so badly either. His kiss became several small fluttery kisses, planted on her mouth, the side of her mouth and then one on her nose, if anyone could see the display they would likely think they were a happy couple just canoodling sweetly minus the nudity of course, except she knew better than to think of him as sweet the man or fae or whatever he was was just a monster, and she absolutely hated him.

In his head, Jareth was trying to talk his fae nature into calming down and going slow, the sight of Sarah's breasts and with the innocence that practically begged to be taken from her, it was almost too much for him to bare. He didnt plan on taking her virtue until their wedding night so evidence could be submitted to the court that she had not been sullied by another, however getting his true self to agree was proving harder than he could of ever imagined.

Sarah began to squirm uncomfortably as the breeze from the open bedroom window cooled her body, chilling her exposed breasts the sensation of the wind took its effect in hardening her nipples till the two teats began to swell pointing up at Jareth almost asking that he take them then and there begging for the kings attention. "Oh Sarah, my sweet sweet Sarah.. I would like to apologise for what I am about to do, but I just wouldnt mean it" Sarah didnt understand what he meant by that until she saw him lean down and before she could demand he stop he sucked one of her pearl nipples into his mouth Twirling his tongue around the bud he heard her hiss in ecstasy, she was enjoying this just as much as he and he loved how receptive she was to him this time, wanting to encourage more reactions he lightly grazed the nipple between his teeth and she whimpered, panting ever so slightly. She had to get herself under control, if she allowed this to go any further she would be defeated by him and what else his hot wet mouth could do.


	10. Chapter 10 Tame For Now

**Sorry it has been so long, Chapter 11 is still being drafted but I will post it soon. Until then, please enjoy and as always let me know what you think. Love, NovaNights xx**

 **USUAL DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OR PROFIT FROM JIM HENSONS LABYRINTH.**

Chapter 10: Tame...For Now.

PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! The voice in her head was practically screaming for some control over the situation, he had continued his mouths relentless torture on her lips. Her body didnt want to obey its rational subconcious any longer, Jareth had barely begun and the fire she felt in her nether regions was beginning to burn, she wanted him to be the one to manipulate that fire if there was one man she wanted to allow to control her wild side ahd bring her filthy thoughts to life, she had surpressed them for far too long.

Jareth continued to lick, suckle and gentle bite her nipple as his hand teased lightly pinching the other one. Once he was satisfied with the reaction his mouth had elicited from Sarah he swapped breast, his mouth taking in the other nipple, his hand twiddling the one that had just been pulled so deliciously with his tongue. He was now rock hard inside his leggings, the leather making it more difficult more him to resist taking them off, but his fae nature was giving him some interesting ideas. TAKE HER NOW! was the only thing he could think and he knew if he took of his pants he would do exactly that. It was in his nature to exploit weakness and among the fae innocence, especially at Sarahs age was weakness. It meant that there was something to claim and manipulate, the fae spent years masking their emotions so for Sarah a human, a being thriving on impulse she was like bait in a swarm of sharks from the moment she stepped underground. Jareth had to claim her, of course he couldnt just do so but he had to, he loved her and craved to see her react to allthe things he was planning to do to her slender little body. How he had longed to see her quivver and then surrender, because no matter how hard she fought him,thats what would happen. She would surrender, eventually.

Tearing himself away from her breasts was hard for him to do, and although he could wait on her for hours usually, he had been left to wait to long, he couldnt rush her as compared to him she was an amateur to sex and its ways. He released her nipples, but kept his hands on her breasts, massaging them against his palms. "Purr for me kitten" he whispered to her in encouragement, knowing she was holding back in her reactions to him, allowing only a slight whimper to catch in her throat at his actions.

Remembering she wasnt supposed to be so willing in allowing him this access to her private and most intimate of spots she began to struggle underneath him "Get the fuck off of me, get your fucking hands off of me!" she demanded finally, trying to shake the ache that she felt in her core, an ache he had caused, an ache that had been there much longer than just during their recent dalliances. She watched as he raised his head slowly from just above her panty line where he had been trailing kisses toward, stopping her struggle as she noticed the eyes that were staring back at her did not belong to Jareth her scorned nemesis, but to him... The Goblin King... It was the same look he had given her when he had warned her against defiance in her childhood room all those years ago.

His Majesty crawled back on the bed, slightly annoyed that he had been interrupted from his path way to paradise. Once they were face to face Sarah lost her confidence and tried to sink further into the mattress to escape the penetrating gaze he held, it reminded her why he was so revered. "You really should be more careful with your choice of words. You do know what the word fuck means, dont you Sarah?" She blushed at his question, although yes she had never actually had sex itself, her above ground friends had taught her everything in the hopes it might convince her. She had tried foreplay, she had even tried fellactio, but she had never grown a real attraction to any of the boys she had dated, for thats all they were especially now in comparison to the man who was giving her just a tester of what he was capable of. "Answer me, now" he raised his voice, jutting his face evermore closer to her. In shock she answered "Y-yes I do.. I know what it means" closing her eyes, she began to worry about why he asked her such a thing, although she needed bother... in her heart she knew he would punish her for using those words he didnt like her cursing. "Fucking hands right?" wincing at her choice of words, Sarah started to panic, gently moving her wrists trying in vain to free them. If she could onky get a little bit of room she could maybe get out of them and stop whatever he was planning. "You know Sarah, I tire of your efforts to disobey me. Even if you think I dont realise you are doing it" Shit was the only thought she could register before her body was flipped on the bed, face down into the comforter and well and truly at his mercy.

Looking down at her body, the slender curve of her bare back accentuated by her raised ass, covered only by a thin black thong called to him. "Sarah, I was going to take my time with this, but I am afraid that I dont think I can control myself much longer especially with you insisting so heavily on disobeying me. So this shall be the final part of your punishment for this evening, fight me and I will make it so you dont enjoy it in the slightest, Do you understand me?" a wave of nausea over took Sarah, knowing he would be more than capable of causing her pain she murmered a small yes to show she understood his terms. She didnt want this, her body was aroused as it would be through such an adult touch, but in ber sould ahe didnt want this. She despised this man, he had taken everything from her, her freedom, her happiness and her family. And now he was taking the one thing she always believed she had control of, her innocence. She was brought out of her daydream as Jareth's hands slowly trailed up her thighs to rest on her ass, holding her breath she tried to anticipate his next move. "Planning on tempting a Lord with such revealing panties were you Sarah?" he chuckled from behind her, his finger pulling at the thread that was in between her plump cheeks. "Well it looks like you caught a King's attention in the meantime" she felt the material of her panties pass through her legs as Jareth had managed to break them, disposing of the last coverall she had that would conceal her from him. His hand came into her hair, pulling her face to the side, she couldnt see what he was doing and so was caught of guard and he shoved the broken material of her panties into her mouth. "Hold them in your mouth, spit them out without permission and I will shove something else in there"

Now fully in control of her body, from her mouth to her pussy, Jareth was finally started to calm but only slightly as his body still yearned to join with hers as one. "This final punishment is to address your most foolish action, an action that would usually be punished with a more sinister of approaches. For striking your king you shall be spanked. Just as being struck by someone of lower rank is embarrassing to me, a spanking shall be embarrasing for you. After you have been spanked I wish to address your swearing once more, I warned you whatever words you say will be enacted upon your body, and you chose not to listen to me so now you shall suffer the consequences" Once more Sarah thought hard about the things she had said to him but she couldnt remember, her paranoia causing her mind to become frazzled. Instantly stiff beneathe his touch, Sarah's body paralyzed itself with fear as Jareths hands manipulated her body, he moved her until she was on her knees with her legs parted, her head rested inbetween her upper arms that were still tied at the wrist, swallowing hard she fought back the urge to cry. Despite being in such a compromising position she was glad that she wasnt facing him, she could not bare the thought of seeing his smug grin as he tortured her. "Deep breaths Sarah, this will only hurt a little" she could hear the smile in his voice and she felt like dying. He was degrading her in the only way he knew how, she had never loathed a man more than she did him.

Taking slow and shallow breaths as instructed Sarah tried her hardest to steady her heart beat, although currently she was failing to complete that task.

"Remember my love... Next time you open that pretty mouth of yours, think of this punishment and perhaps you will use less course language" smiling a deviant smile Jareth drew back his hand focusing his palm on her creamy white left buttock. As he heard her draw in another breath he quickly struck her, she arched forward in shock muffling a shriek through her panties as her skin absorbed the pain. Pulling her back up onto her knees with a sharp jerk to her hips, he readied his palm once more. "It may be a shock, but you will remain in this position irregardless. If you move again I will strike you harder and I will up how many hits you get". Despite her erratic breathing and the fear that caused her to shake visibly in front of him, Jareth watched Sarah nodd her head. "Good girl, Soon my love I shall reward you" Choking back a sob as she recieved another hit, she tensed her body to stop herself shrivvelling from him, praying it would all be over soon. Yes for now he would win the battle, but eventually she would win the war.

He had struck her thirteen times, one for every hour she had defied him he had told her. After he was done he told her that she was allowed to change position, with his permission she fell to the bed her body beaten enough for the day trying with her remaining strength to stop the tears that threatened from streaming down her face. "See, precious? That wasnt so bad hmm? Only one last punishment although I am sure you will enjoy this one" Sarah tensed once more as she felt his hand tiptoe up her back, trailing across her spine. "You may remove the gag" pushing with her tongue she managed to spit her panties out, relieved to be able to speak and swallow properly once again. "Jar- your majesty, please spare me this punishment" Sarah croaked, she was too tired, she had had enough and her body was screaming for sleep. "No. After this you will maybe learn that every action taken, every word spoken comes with a consequence. You must take responsibility for what you have done" Sarah flinched as both of Jareths hands moved to creep up her thigh, working slowly towards her entrance. "Jareth, please reconsider.. I am not ready" Once more she found her backbone, she just had to tread carefully. His hands froze just before he was able to touch her, and Sarah knew despite her efforts to be careful in her choice of words, she had not been careful enough.

"I beg your pardon Sarah?" She realised she had addressed him by Jareth, although it was a slip of the tongue she knew he wouldn't allow it. "I... I am sorry Your Majesty, I am j-just not ready" she cursed herself inwardly for wearingher fear so openly. Jareth considered giving her a break, itwas obvious that she needed rest but of she rested his work would all be in vain, she needed to be pushed for her to learn her standing, she needed to learn that she was now his property. "Would you like to be punished further Sarah?" He asked her, waiting for her to reply "N-no" she murmered being compliant. "Then I suggest you remind yourself that if you call me by anything other than Your Highness or Your Majesty then there will be trouble. You will take what I give you without another compliant, and then if you behave I will allow you to rest, Understood?" sighing she nodded, whispering the word yes. It may not have been the consent he wanted but it was the consent that told him she would not verbally attack him. Her curse words grated on him, even if it lead to such delicious punihsments which made his fae form purr like contented lion. Allowing himself to smile, he relished in the now enjoying her slight obedience, little did he know it was a charade.

Gripping Sarahs waist he curled his fingers around her, delighting in her shivers he flipped her onto her back the mattress beneathe her bounced and her breasts wiggled at the sudden harsh movement. A feral smile graced the kings lips "What was the word you so sweetly used to describe my hands, Sarah? Fucking hands I believe... Am I right?" blushing at her own curse, she simply nodded. The sooner this was over the sooner she could sleep, mentally prepping herself she took a deep breath telling herself she would be ok.

Jareth had originally intended to go slow with her, she was after all a novice as far as he was concerned. However, seeing her bound, bare and vulnerable before him stirred the darkness within him it was all too much. Taking a breat in each hand, he roughly palmed them eliciting a small mewl from Sarah's throat she closed her eyes ashamed to be enjoying the pleasure he was giving her. Jareth positioned himself between her open legs, leaning himself into her claiming her lips in a possessive kiss, his palms still against her breast he moved his forefinger and thumb to tease each nipple that were still hardened from their earlier torture mirroring this process to attend to each taunt peak. "You are so very beautiful kitten" he said breaking the contact of their lips, trailing fluttery kisses down her chin, across her jawline and onto her slender neck.

Once satisfied that her breasts were taken care of, he took her lips once more to stop her from protesting as he moved both hands slowly to rest on her small waist lighting caressing her skin with his thumb. His kiss was tender, but it was only to relax her so he could do what he wanted, Sarah knew that. She tried to distract herself as his tongue urged her own, he was incredibly skilled with his tongue, she found herself blushing at the thought of what he could possibly do with with it. The lust was arousing her desire, the air around them was thickly laced with their sexual tension that had built up in their battling and it was getting the better of Sarah, she needed to take back control and fast but she had no idea how. Her thoughts that had gone on a frenzy were quickly stopped as one of the hands that held her waist traced a lazy swirl on her skin travelling downward, she knew exactly where it was headed.

He was so close now, arching his torso slightly more away from her so his hand could slip between their bodies, Jareth lightly brushed his forefinger against her pussy letting a low growl eminate from himself as he felt how wet she was between her folds. Sarah began to squirm shaking her head so he would release her lips, opening her eyes with the intention to speak... she soon lost her courage as her gaze locked with his. Gulping she noted how his mismatched eyes were now matching, the pupils equally dilated with desire his features passive and yet so easy to read. He wanted her, and as much as she could pretend otherwise she wanted him too, in spite of the circumstances her pupils mirrored his own, she was drowning in her lust alongside the Goblin King.


	11. Chapter 11 Equally Tormented

**Sorry for the long wait darlings, I am under a lot of stress currently so please be especially kind.I am sorry for all the suspense, but I promise what I have in store is worth it!**

 **Thank you for your patience and please review! Chapter 12 shall be up soon dearies! Love NovaNights xx**

 **Usual Disclaimer; I dont own or profit from the Labyrinth, it is owned by Jim Henson and Co. The Chat0racters are not mine either, there are some however that belong to me as well as the persona's some characters take on.**

Chapter 12: Equally Tormented

"Give me your consent, Sarah" It may have been a command, but nonetheless Sarah was shocked that he had asked her permission, he wasnt going to rape her? Almost as if reading her thoughts, the king sighed. "Sarah either way we are going to complete this, either way I will claim you in the most intimate of ways but it is down to you whether you willingly allow yourself to give into it. You will enjoy it so much more if you freely surrender" And there it was, Surrender. A word used to describe reliquishing power, that was all it was for him.

 _'You have no power over me'_

Those words whilst partly true, in this scenario he indeed held the power, but she still held the power to decide if this would break her. "I hate you Jareth, take what you will... I dont care anymore" It was a lie, but it was the only way she would make it through. Looking away from him she closed her eyes screwing them tightly shut so as to hold her sobs, it would all be over soon.

"Look at me Sarah" she heard his command but she refused to respond, she would not comply. He was a cruel and twisted fae who intended to strip her of her virtue without consent, who would take her from everything and still demand more from her.

"I said, Look at me" Jareths tone only hardened, seeing her so afraid of him he felt physically sick and he couldnt go through with his final threat. Where normally he would show no weakness things were different with Sarah, she was his only weakness. She should at least come to him willingly, virginity meant alot to mortal females and if he could at least allow her to hold onto that for the time being perhaps she wouldnt see him as the villian, although he doubted that.

Waving his hand above her body, the restraints vanished. Jareth had lost his sexual appetite, yes he wanted Sarah but he didnt want to have to force her.

It took Sarah a few moments to realise that she had been released, opening her eyes to check that he was no longer on top of her she sighed a sigh of relief to see he was not. "Can I have a coverall, please?" she whispered pulling herself up. She was speaking to an empty room, The Goblin king in his disappointment had left her to rot with her decision.

Sarah sat chewing her lip at the edge of the bed, the chill of the late evening air hit her body as the sweat she had worked up with Jareth cooled her skin further causing goose bumps to matter across her body. "I am such a fool" she spoke aloud to herself before falling back onto the bed to sob. She felt confused and hurt, she had won! She had kept her virginity and her dignity! So why didnt she feel good?

Jareth paced back and forth within his study. He needed to snap out of it, he could not have a weakness - a weakness to the king only meant an advantage for possible threats.

"Sumthin troublins ya, ya majesty?"

Looking up the kings gaze met that of his least favourite Dwarf, Hogbrain himself.

"Its none of your business Hogbreath"

"Suits ya self i was only askin'"

The dwarf acted coy beginning to walk away, knowing exactly what was grating on Jareth. Already word had spread through out the Labyrinth that Sarah had been claimed as payment for the crime commited by her family. As soon as the news had hit, Hoggle and Sir Didymus had shed their disguises and rushed back aboveground to ensure Sarah's safety.

"Wait, I have a job for you Hoghead"

"Nooohhh, its Hoggle!"

"I dont care for your lack of disrespect Hoggle, I expect you to adjust your attitude towards me by the end of this week ready for the new week."

The time constraint caught the Dwarfs attention as quickly as a diamond necklace would, narrowing his beady eyes at his king he thought to himself of what game the king could be playing, whatever it was, it was bound to be dangerous.

"Next week yer Majesty?"

The King grinned wickedly towards his lesser company, his mood brightening knowing that the plan he had been working over for so long would devistate the dwarf who protected what was his to protect.

Leaning back on his desk, acting relaxed and unphased as he traced his finger along the edge of it as if inspecting for dust, the kings lips twisted into a devious smirk before he brought his eyes back to Hoggle.

"Yes Hoggle, next week. I am sure you have heard about Sarah already, hence the hasty return you and your little fox friend made earlier this evening. And the rumours are true, her life is now mine and I intend to claim her body and soul as well."

Hoggle froze at what the king was getting at, realising that the King intended to bond with Sarah and entwining her life force into his own and The Labyrinth, by doing so she would never be able to leave him or the Labyrinth without permission otherwise she would perish.

"You... you wouldnst.."

Jareth laughed at the horrified look on Hoggles face, telling the dwarf tjat actually he would. The Binding had only been done by the first two Goblin kings to have reigned in the Underground, it had not been done since the second Goblin Queen had ran from her abusive husband and died above ground, bursting into flames and dying an excruciating death.

"I suggest you tread very carefully Hoggle, if you dare betray me and tell Sarah of my plan I shall giveyouto the Fireys, they grow more and more restless by the hour and would love a new play toy"

Gulping the Dwarf helplessly nodded his agreement. What could he do? A threat of the bog was disgusting enough but the Fireys were an entirely different threat. The Fireys had their own powers that they had been given at birth, it allowed them to pull apart their victims leaving them in searing pain for eternity whilst the creatures used the limbs they had dismembered as toys and tools for their games.

Hoggle hastily ran from the throne room, he felt sick. He promised he would always be there for Sarah shpuld she need him but he had his own family now, he couldn't abandon them.. Running home he had to speak to his wife, she would know what to do to.

Jareth watched Hoggle's hasty retreat with a smug grin. He had expected more of a fight from the dwarf but perhaps the little scab was finally learning his place, he only wished thr same could be said for Sarah. Twirling a crystal to materialise from thin air, he peered in on Sarah. She was sat naked on the bed, tears falling from her face as she gently swaying back and forth. It hurt him to see her like this, but it was by her own doing and he was sure she would come around eventually.

Sick of the sight of her, Jareth sent her some clothes and food and watched as her tears almost instantly dried and a small smile came, he heard her saying thank you before getting up to dress. Even after her ordeal she had thanked him.. for fucksake Jareth what have you done he thought to himself, his mood souring once again.


End file.
